Fée d'absynthe pourpre
by Shocolaozamande
Summary: Remixe Le calice de Severus Rogue. SSHP: SS!vampire, HP!calice. Fudge veut se débarasser de Harry, pour le sauver Rogue le fait devenir son calice. Mais être lié à son professeur honnis semble bien difficile pour le jeune homme impétueux et tourmenté...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, mais bien à J.K. Rowling.

Disclamer 2 : Ceci est une SSHP, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclamer 3 : J'aime les rewiews et commentaires, même si, à partir de maintenant je n'interviendrai plus: place à l'histoire !...

Pour répondre à plusieur reviews, je me suis trompée!!! Ceci n'est pas un sequel! Mais une sorte de reprise de la fic Le Calice de Severus Rogue à ma sauce...

* * *

Dimanche :

En ce jour de premier septembre, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, plié dans son placard à balais, se réveilla en sursaut : un nouveau cauchemar… Pourtant, il avait défait le Lord Noir, il aurait du être tranquille pour quelques décennies… Mais non, même par delà la mort, celui-ci persistait à lui voler ses nuits, l'inondant de rêves tous plus atroces les uns que les autres…

Et son cauchemar nocturne perdurait le jour puisqu'il était actuellement chez les Dursley, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Après tout, il avait évincé le Mage Noir, mais on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !… Ses étés étaient condamnés à être un enfer, jusqu'à sa majorité. A moins que ce ne soit de sa santé dont se souci son Directeur et qu'il ait peur qu'il prenne quelques kilos au cours de l'année : ici, c'était stage intensif de régime… Et puis, les Mangemorts courraient toujours…

Mais aujourd'hui, son calvaire s'achevait enfin : c'était la rentrée ! Avec Hermione, il devait être le seul à en être heureux…

Sans un regard en arrière, Harry quitta le 4 Privet Drive tandis que toute la maisonnée dormait encore, retentissante des ronflements de Vernon et Dudley. Il prit le bus jusqu'à la gare, s'attirant les regards curieux des voyageurs avec sa chouette, mais aussi les regards intéressés de la part des hommes comme des femmes sur sa petite personne. Cependant, ceux-là, il ne les remarqua pas.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis, monta dans le Poudlard Express et, malgré une malheureuse rencontre avec les Serpentards, le voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur, il écouta le récits des vacances de ses amis, intervenant peu : ses vacances à lui n'avaient pas été des plus réjouissantes…

Ce soir-là, il fut encore assaillit de cauchemars… Décidément, ses nuits n'étaient pas bleues, mais rouges… Il ne se plaignait pas : il était déjà vivant et cela était, en soit, un miracle. Alors il avait appris à vivre avec : chaque soir, un sort de silence autour de son lit, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, et le matin, il se promenait dans la fraîcheur du parc. C'était peu, certes, mais c'était le seul remède qu'il ait trouvé pour se vider de ses idées noires…

Lundi :

Il commençait par deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette matière était une de ses favorites, mais au vu de son professeur actuelle, il commençait à en douter…

Enfin la sonnerie retentit la fin de la première heure.

- Je vous accorde deux minutes de pause, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire feint, puis elle ajouta la voix chargée de mépris : Monsieur Malefoy, venez me voir je vous prie.

Tandis que la classe discutait avec animation de leur nouvelle professeur, Neville se retourna vers eux et demanda :

- Vous la sentez comment ?

- Pas commode, lança Ron en grimaçant.

- …Je ne la sens pas… fit Harry d'une voix lointaine.

En effet, Ombrage était leur nouveau professeur, et, à son avis, elle portait très bien son nom… Ombrageuse, sa personne recelait de zones d'ombre, d'hypocrisie, son attitude mielleuse cachait quelque chose de dangereux… Pour le moment, elle s'était conduite parfaitement normalement, à l'exception du faite qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de faire travailler la magie à ses élèves… Ce qui était pour le moins absurde, surtout pour une matière telle que la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ! Non, il n'avait aucune confiance en elle : elle dégageait une aura mauvaise… « Méfiance ! » criait son instinct…

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Neville ? interrogea Harry, revenant à la réalité.

- Pour rien… marmonna celui-ci d'une voix peu convaincante. Il n'insista pas.

Durant la deuxième heure, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, lança leur professeur, énervé d'être interrompu dans le long discours qu'elle leur tenait sur les règles de bienséance.

- La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue.

- Que désirez vous ? cracha Ombrage.

- Potter, grinça-t-il.

_« Oui, malheureusement, je désire Potter, dans tous les sens du terme… »_ pensa intérieurement l'homme en noir.

La voix de son professeur honnis était teintée de colère et Harry se demanda si elle était dirigée contre lui ou contre Ombrage. Puis il sortit de sa rêverie et se redressa légèrement : _« Qu'ai-je encore fait pour qu'il vienne me chercher jusque ici ? »_

- Nous sommes en cours, répliqua Ombrage, catégorique.

Rogue lui lança un regard polaire.

- Le directeur qui souhaite le voir. Il m'a envoyé le chercher.

_« Il ne vont quand même pas se battre pour qui aura le droit de me torturer ?… Personnellement, j'aimerais rester éloigner autant de l'un, que de l'autre… »_

Harry vit Ombrage poser sur lui ses petits yeux calculateurs et afficher un sourire méprisant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Pétunia : ces deux harpies se seraient entendues à merveille.

- Bien sur !... Mais où avais-je la tête ? Allez y donc Potter…

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, elle ajouta, d'une voix coupante :

- Et prenez vos affaires, il sera inutile de revenir ensuite.

Déconcerté, Harry prit son sac et sortit.

- Suivez-moi Potter.

Le jeune homme marcha derrière son maître de Potions tout en essayant maladroitement de ranger au mieux ses parchemins et ses livres de travail. Evidemment, il en fit tomber la moitié à terre et sa trousse se répandit au sol. Aussitôt, il s'agenouilla pour les ramasser, s'attendant à entendre un chapelet de reproches tomber sur lui. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit : à la place, son professeur soupira et marmonna :

- Vous êtes un cas Potter…

Soudain deux grandes mains blanches entrèrent dans son champs de vision et l'aidèrent. Lorsque tout fut sagement rangé dans son sac, ils se relevèrent et Harry murmura, mal à l'aise :

- Je… Merci.

_« Il est mignon quand il est embarrassé… Ah, non ! S'il se met à se mordiller les lèvre, moi je ne répond plus de rien !_ » Son professeur se détourna brusquement et ils repartirent à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du directeur.

L'incident n'avait duré que quelques instants, pourtant, il laissa le jeune homme songeur : avait-il rêvé ou son professeur détesté venait-il de l'aider ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre à cette question existentielle, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_« Le voilà essoufflé maintenant. Harry Potter, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si désirable et si haïssable ? Tu m'es un supplice, Harry… Un doux supplice…» _

- Ah ! Harry, te voilà, s'exclama Dumbledore avec sa bonhomie habituelle.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

_« Mauvais signe : il ne m'a pas proposé de bonbons aux citron, il doit être préoccupé. »_

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler.

Harry s'exécuta et Rogue vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Trop près à son goût, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Dumbledore avait la mine fatigué, il déposa les coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains, toujours silencieux. « _Que de mauvais augures…_ »

- Il y a un problème ?…

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Ma foie… Je crains fort devoir te répondre que oui, Harry, il y a un problème… Je dois également t'avouer que, pour le moment, je n'ai pas de solution à te proposer…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un nouveau Voldy a éclôt ?

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire amusé face à la gaieté que manifestait son élève pour dédramatiser la situation. Cette gaieté qu'Harry avait toujours gardé, malgré la noirceur des années passées. Le Directeur l'admirait pour avoir conservé cette candeur, cette joie, au travers de la Guerre. Harry était quelqu'un de particulier. Il fascinait, attirait les regards et les réactions de tous, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises… Même Séverus, qui n'affichait jamais que froideur et insensibilité, éprouvait des sentiments forts pour le jeune homme. Lui qui voulait toujours dominer ses émotions, avait faillit perdre le contrôle de nombreuses fois en sa présence…

- Non, rassures-toi, pas de cela en vue. Mais le Ministre de la Magie nous pose problème.

« _Fudge…_ » La colère gronda en lui :

- Que veut-il encore ? N'a-t-il pas aimé le discours que je lui ai tenu lors du procès de Croupton ?…

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire.

- En effet, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'un adolescent lui dise ses quatre vérités et ce, en plus, en public… Depuis, il ne te porte pas dans son cœur…

- J'avais cru comprendre. Mais, maintenant Ombrage est là. Il devrait être rassuré.

Le directeur se redressa légèrement, surprit :

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Je sais que, indirectement, Fudge l'envoie… Elle est ses yeux et ses oreilles. Elle surveille. Elle observe. Et elle m'espionne.

- C'est à dire ?…

- Elle me regarde. Constamment. Elle analyse mes moindres faits et gestes. Elle calcule. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais quelque chose de malsain se dégage d'elle, elle n'est pas franche, elle se cache…

- Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi à son sujet. Tes intuitions m'étonneront toujours Harry…

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, semblant méditer sur ce dernier point, puis il reprit :

- Je pense en effet que la nomination de Madame Ombrage au poste de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, (qui m'a été imposé, je te le précise), est une manipulation du Ministère dans le but de te surveiller. J'en suis d'autant plus convaincu puisque Cornélius Fudge s'est invité dans mon bureau, il y a moins d'une heure.

- …Et elle sait, murmura Harry, pour lui-même.

- Pardon ?

- Elle sait. Ce que Fudge est venu vous dire.

_« Et je suppose que ce n'est pas bon pour moi vu le sourire qu'elle m'a lancé… A la fois satisfait, malveillant et fourbe… Brrrr…_ »

Dumbledore soupira :

- Bien. Voici la situation Harry : Fudge ne veut rien entendre de l'inaction du Ministère dans la chute de Voldemort. Il ne peut pas l'accepter et pour rien au monde il ne le confirmerait auprès de la Communauté Magique. Donc il nie tout en bloc et va même jusqu'à essayer de prouver l'inverse : Voldemort n'est jamais revenu, tu ne l'as pas anéantis.

Un silence tomba. Deux des personnes présentes attendaient la réaction de la troisième, qui ne tarda pas :

- …Comment ose-t-il dire cela ?… Comment ose-t-il mentir à tous ?

- Harry…

Mais ce dernier s'était levé et ne l'écoutait plus, plongé dans sa colère :

- A-t-il touché le portoloin ? Non ! A-t-il été au cimetière !? Non ! A-t-il vu Cédric se sacrifier ?!

Brusquement il s'assit et se pris la tête dans les mains :

- …Non. Il n'était pas là. Personne n'était là… « _A part moi. Et moi je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver. J'ai agi trop tard._ »

- Calmes toi. Nous te croyons. Cédric sait que tu as fait de ton mieux.

_« Mais cela n'a pas suffit… Il est mort, en héros peut-être, mais il est mort. Et ils ne veulent même pas le reconnaître. »_

Harry releva la tête mais évita de croiser le regard des deux adultes : il avait une saleté de poussière dans l'œil…

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… marmonna-t-il.

- C'est encore douloureux… constata simplement le Directeur.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Harry, mal à l'aise, choisit de changer de sujet :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mensonge ?

- Parce que cela serait tellement mieux : son petit monde parfait n'aurait jamais été troublé. Le Ministère n'aurait jamais été mêlé à tout cela, à la magie noir. On ne pourra pas l'accuser. Il fera en sorte que la Communauté Magique oublie les incidents de ces derniers mois. Il n'aura pas à affronter la panique, la peur… Il est tellement plus simple, tellement plus rassurant de nier… Cependant, s'il veut le faire croire, il faut qu'il s'occupe d'un problème conséquent…

- Quel problème ?

- Toi, Harry. Tu es la seule personne à l'avoir vu vivant et à l'avoir vu mourir. Le seul et unique témoin. De plus, il sait que tu diras haut et fort ce que tu sais et ce que tu penses. Que tu n'hésiteras pas à le critiquer. Il a peur de perdre sa place…

_« …de perdre son petit pouvoir, de perdre son petit statut. Il me fait pitié. » _

- Par contre, s'il se débarrasse de moi, problème réglé, n'est-ce pas ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Dumbledore. Heureusement, on ne t'évince pas si facilement : ta célébrité joue en ta faveur…

« _Cela sera bien la première fois… » _pensa amèrement Harry.

- Et qu'a-t-il prévu ?… demanda-t-il, soudain las, ayant hâte que cet entretien se termine.

- Il veut t'envoyer en centre spécialisé, lâcha Dumbledore.

A l'expression interrogatrice d'Harry, il s'expliqua :

- Il voudrait que tu ailles à Azily, un centre de formation magique en Allemagne, dépendant du ministère. Un professeur particulier te formerait. Fudge sait que tu est puissant… Il a bien conscience qu'une attaque directe serait impossible, tu sais trop bien te défendre. Alors il agit en manipulant, dans l'ombre…

_« Ombrage… »_

- Ce centre est sous la juridiction du Ministère ?… L'interrompit Harry, dont l'esprit carburait à cent à l'heure. Dans ce cas, il vont me mettre dans ce centre spécialisé en apparence, dans une prison en réalité. Leur formation sera du bourrage de crâne, ils m'inculqueront leur principes. Peut-être iront-il jusqu'à essayer de me brider, de me contrôler… Il ne me relâcheront pas. A moins que je ne répète leurs mensonges, comme un parfait perroquet. Vous m'avez parler d'Allemagne ?… Je ne serais donc plus en Angleterre. Et loin de mes amis… Je ne pourrais plus m'exprimer librement. La voix gênante du jeune Potter s'éteindra, comme si… Je disparaissais, acheva-t-il funestement.

- Exactement.

- Il y a quelque chose d'illogique dans son raisonnement : s'il veut faire croire que je mens, que Voldemort est une chimère, qu'il ne s'est rien passé, comment masquera-t-il mon départ pour ce soit disant centre de formation ?

- Harry, ce matin, une loi a été votée au Ministère. Elle était proposée par Ombrage.

Dumbledore lui tendit un parchemin :

_Réglementation sur la puissance magique :_

_Chaque sorcier, considéré comme supérieur au niveau magique « dix » et qui sera jugé comme inapte à contrôler sa magie sera dans l'obligation de se présenter devant les Autorités Publiques. Ceci afin de recevoir une formation adéquate pour l'aider au contrôle de sa magie. Cette mesure a un simple but de sécurité publique ainsi que de prévention afin d'éviter tout débordements._

Le jeune homme resta pensif un long moment, puis il finit par demander faiblement :

- Professeur, quel est mon « niveau magique » ?

- Harry, il n'y a que trois sorciers dont le niveau est supérieur au rang « dix », comme ils l'appellent.

- Qui ? Fit-il, fuyant le regard de son directeur et se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Voldemort, toi et moi. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas jugé inapte à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Voldemort est mort. Il ne reste plus que toi.

- Il ne peut pas m'obliger à y aller.

- Là est le cœur du problème : c'est la loi. On ne peut s'y opposer. Même moi, je ne peux pas intervenir. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Vous aller les laisser m'y envoyer !?

- Si nous ne trouvons pas de solution, oui, malheureusement. Je ne peux rien faire, répéta le Directeur, affligé.

- Et n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire la dedans !? C'est tout de même de ma vie dont on parle ! Je n'en ai que faire de leur formation !

- La loi est la loi, et Fudge s'en fiche. De plus, il va en informer rapidement le monde sorcier, ce qui risque de nous compliquer encore la tâche… Si tu dis non, tu désobéiras à la loi… Pire, tu sera considéré comme dangereux…

- Dangereux !? Dangereux vous-même ! Et pourquoi pas le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres tant que vous y êtes !? Moi, j'ai déjà donné dans les Lords Noirs ! J'y ai laissé mes parents… Cédric… Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix…

Sa voix vibrait. A moins qu'elle ne trembla ? Il ne savait plus.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Ce dernier soupira, pour évacuer la colère et les remords qui menaçaient de le submerger.

- Bien… Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Finit-il par demander.

- Il annoncera la nouvelle par communiqué dans la Gazette demain.

Un nœud se noua dans son estomac. Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Et tu dois partir samedi.

Cette fois ci, il cru qu'un cube de glace était tomber au fond de son ventre.

- Samedi… Samedi qui vient !? Mais c'est dans à peine cinq jours !…

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

______________________________________

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du bureau, lasse, inquiet, pensif. Il alla se réfugier près du lac, laissant ses larmes contenues couler loin des regards. A l'heure du déjeuner, il se força à se rendre à la Grande Salle, sachant pertinemment que ses amis devaient se faire un sang d'encre :

- Harry ! On était fou d'inquiétude ! Où étais tu passé ?! s'écria Hermione avant même que le jeune homme ne soit arrivé à la table des Griffondors (ce qui lui valu le regard de la moitié de l'école…)

- Ça va Harry ? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, remarqua Ron une fois son ami assit près de lui.

- Non, ça ne va pas, murmura-t-il en repoussant son assiette.

Ron prit dans ses mains trois pommes et se leva :

- Viens, on va dehors.

Tous trois quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les murmures et les regards. Harry leur raconta.

Ron resta silencieux mais ses joues se colorèrent de colère et il serra les poings.

- Et Dumbledore ne peut vraiment rien faire ? Il a de l'influence tout de même ! s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est la loi.

- Contactes la Gazette toi aussi ! Dis-leur que Fudge veut se débarrasser de toi ! finit par exploser le garçon.

- On ne s'attaque pas comme cela au Ministre de la Magie, Ron, surtout qu'Harry n'a aucune preuve… fit remarquer la jeune fille. C'est jouer avec le feu et cela ne ferrait qu'envenimer la situation… Ils seraient capable de l'envoyer en prison.

Harry soupira : la prison, l'Azily… Pour lui c'était du pareil au même. D'un côté il y avait les Détraqueurs, de l'autre les formateurs. D'un côté il y avait la cellule noire et sale, de l'autre un chambre blanche, impersonnelle, qui était une autre sorte de cellule… Il regarda le parc, la forêt, les montagnes au loin. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin : d'espace, de liberté pour laisser aller sa magie parfois, le soir, lorsque tous dormaient. Puis il regarda ses amis. Comment de temps tiendrait-il sans eux pour le faire rire ?… Il ne tiendrait pas, tout simplement. Il sombrerait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bureau de Dumbledore.

- Etes-vous sur ? marmonna Rogue dont la voix trahissait une fureur insondable.

- Oui, l'envoyer là-bas serait commettre un meurtre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué dans quel état déplorable il était à la fin des deux mois passés dans sa famille moldue ? Se serait pareil, peut-être pire car il aurait perdu espoir. Vous comprenez pourquoi Harry ne doit pas quitter Poudlard ? Sa place est ici, dans ce lieu où il se sent chez lui, où il est en sécurité. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je lui dois au moins cela, pour toutes les horribles années que je lui ai infligées. De plus, partir équivaudrait à rompre le fragile équilibre qu'il s'est construit, et vous savez combien sa magie peut-être instable et incontrôlable… Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que mon bureau aller y passer.

- Oui, je l'ai senti.

_« A vrai dire, je le sens à chaque cours que j'ai avec lui, mais moi j'aime assez le frémissement de l'air autour de lui, le tremblement des objets dans la salle… Cette sensation de défi que sa magie me lance et en même tant cette supériorité que j'ai sur lui du fait de ma nature. En vérité, c'est aphrodisiaque. »_

- Mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire… Fudge fait tout pour vous empêcher d'intervenir et, je suis navré de vous le dire, mais il s'en sort bien.

- Oui, je le sais. Cependant, je crois avoir trouvé une solution.

Rogue se redressa :

- Vraiment ?…

L'espoir, la curiosité se lisaient dans ses traits.

- Oui. Mais cette solution ne va assurément pas vous plaire. Néanmoins, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration :

- Il me semble que la loi est parfaitement définie et très stricte en ce qui concerne les calices.

_« Oui, et alors ? Quel est le rapport entre Potter, moi et…_ »

- …C'est hors de question ! Retirez-vous tout de suite cette absurde idée de la tête !

- Cela serait pourtant la solution parfaite… Fudge ne pourra pas s'y opposer.

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit !? Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisagé les conséquences que cela aurait sur moi ? Sur Potter ? Sans compter qu'il faudrait lui dire ce que je suis ! Qu'il faudrait révéler à toute la communauté magique que Potter est un calice !? Imaginez un peu les réactions…

- Je vous l'accorde Séverus, ce n'est peut-être pas LA solution parfaite… Mais c'est la seule. A moins que vous ne préféreriez voir Harry partir à l'Azily…

Rogue se contenta de grogner.

- Ne craignez-vous pas les réactions pour Potter ? Etre calice est considéré comme dégradant. Le monde sorcier ne peut comprendre la relation entre un vampire et son calice… Ils penseront que Potter est mon esclave… Mon esclave sexuel.

Il resta un instant silencieux.

- Sans oublier, ce qui va se passer entre lui et moi… Mon calice… Le fils de James Potter, ce gamin que j'ai toujours méprisé.

Dumbledor joignit les mains :

- Qui, Séverus ? Qui avez-vous toujours méprisé ? Le père ou le fils ? Allons, laissez un peu votre rancœur de côté et regardez-le vraiment. Apprenez à le connaître tel qu'il est et non tel que vous vous le représentez. Vous verrez qu'il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

- Comprenez-vous que cela revient à nous mariez ? A vivre ensemble pour de longues, mais alors très longues années ? Qui vous dit que je veuille faire une telle chose ?

- Un pressentiment… avança prudemment le directeur, une lueur pétillante au fond des yeux.

Rogue se plongea dans ses pensées, à la recherche de nouveaux arguments :

- Et qui vous dit que Potter voudra ?

- Ça, je ne sais pas…

- Et que faites vous de l'avenir ? Lui et moi, enchaînés pour le reste de nos jours…

- Avec le Lien votre relation évoluera… Peut être allez-vous aimez, plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous savez bien qu'il est dans la nature d'un vampire d'avoir un calice. Vous avez toujours refusé et je respecte votre choix, mais votre santé ne fait qu'en décroître et votre énergie aussi.

Une fois encore, Rogue ne répondit pas.

- La priorité est de protéger Harry.

- Oui.

- Alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution… Tout est entre vos mains maintenant. Nous savons vous et moi que la loi interdit la séparation du Vampire et de son Calice et vous savez que Fudge ne pourra pas vous faire mutez. Je ne peut vous obliger à prendre un calice, il vous reste donc à faire un choix.

_« Mais quel choix ! Me venger… Ou le sauver. En m'enchaînant à lui. _

_Le laisser partir… Ne plus jamais avoir à supporter son insolence pendant mes cours. Ne plus jamais le pousser à bout. Ne plus jamais le voir ravaler sa colère, se soumettre à mes ordres… Ne plus jamais contempler la flamme de rébellion briller dans ses yeux, si proche de ceux de sa mère. _

_Décidément, non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Mais je ne veux pas non plus m'enchaîner à lui. _

_Vraiment ? Tu es paradoxal Séverus : tu ne veux pas t'enchaîner à lui, mais tu ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner. A la fin de sa scolarité pourtant, il s'en ira. Sans un regard en arrière. Il fera une école d'Auror, se mariera avec la dernière des Weasley…_

_Non ! Epargnes-moi la vision de ce futur là… »_

- Je pourrais en parler moi-même à Harry si vous le voulez, ajouta Dumbledore qui sembla, encore une fois, avoir lu en lui.

- Non ! Surtout pas. Il n'y a qu'un vampire qui puisse l'expliquer convenablement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera… Je vais y réfléchir. Ma décision sera prise d'ici demain.

Mardi :

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Harry se trouva alors nez à nez avec sa propre photo. Fudge avait procédé à une interview, expliquant son choix de l'envoyer en centre spécialisé.

La nouvelle fit grand bruit à Poudlard. Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de cela, et tous ne cessaient d'observer le principal concerné.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était à bout de nerf. Ce soir-là, il resta un long moment sous la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur ses muscles crispés. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Ron alla toquer à sa cabine.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me détendais juste un peu.

- D'accord, mais tu devrais sortir… McGonagall vient de passer à la tour : Rogue te veut dans son bureau immédiatement.

Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour qu'il lui en veuille autant.

- Harry ?

- J'ai entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'enfonçait dans les « chaleureux » cachots du Maître de Potions. Il frappa à la porte, entendit un froid « entrez » et s'avança timidement jusqu'au bureau. Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta, nerveux. Il trouva son professeur orageux : les copies étaient zébrées de rouges plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Bien Potter, j'ai peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, une solution.

Toute l'attention d'Harry se focalisa sur lui, il se tendit imperceptiblement vers son professeur et son regard s'illumina d'espoir.

_« Merlin, ce serait plus simple s'il n'était pas si… attirant. »_

- Ne vous emballer pas, ajouta-t-il, cette solution ne va certainement pas vous plaire. Pas du tout même…

Harry fonça les sourcils et Rogue soupira.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un calice ?

- …Non, avoua Harry.

_« Au moins, il ne part pas avec de mauvais préjugés… »_

- Je vais vous l'expliquez alors. Mais auparavant jurez-moi de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais vous dire me concernant. Comme je suppose que votre réponse à ma proposition sera négative, je ne veux pas que vous divulguiez un secret que je m'efforce de garder.

Derechef, Harry fronça les sourcils, ce qui agaça Rogue. Puis le jeune homme parvint à former un faible sourire :

- Vous m'intriguez…

- D'abord, jurez. Je ferais… (il grimaça) une exception pour Weasley et Granger puisque vous êtes probablement incapable de vous décidez seul. Mais si cela se sait dans Poudlard alors que votre réponse est non… Le souvenir que vous aurez de moi avant votre départ pour l'Azily ne sera pas agréable, loin de là… Il sera même…_mordant_, menaça-t-il.

- Bien, je vous promet de pas en parler aux autres.

- J'ai dit : jurez.

Harry soupira (« insolemment » comme le qualifia silencieusement Rogue).

- Je vous le _jure_. Je ne dirais rien. Vous avez ma parole. Etes-vous content ?

Rogue ravala une remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres : ce n'était pas le moment. Il marqua une pause et annonça :

- Je suis un vampire.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

_« Ai-je bien entendu ? »_

Harry chercha la vérité sur le visage de son enseignant, mais celui-ci s'était figé. Puis il plongea dans ce regard onyx, et ne pu rien y lire, bien évidemment, par contre il le trouva…envoûtant, et c'est bien volontiers qu'il se laissa sombrer dans ces deux puits sans fond.

- Dites quelque chose ! S'exclama impatiemment son professeur.

- Laissez moi un instant… murmura Harry, se détachant à regret de ce regard captivant. Bien. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair, il pouvait essayer d'envisager de tenter de comprendre les dernières paroles de son interlocuteur…

_« Rogue, un vampire. Bon. L'association est faite. L'hypothèse posée. Quelles sont les propriétés qui en découlent ? Harry, fais un petit effort et souviens-toi de tes cours de Défense… Voyons voir, vampire équivaut à Buveur de sang. Créatures immortelles. Créatures appartenant à la magie noire. Bon. Quelles sont les conséquences pour moi ?… »_

- Alors ? demanda Rogue, énervé.

- Désolé. Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il puisse y en avoir un dans mon entourage…

_« Et ce depuis cinq ans. C'est à dire un nombre incalculables d'heures de cours et de retenues… Ce que je peux être aveugle parfois. »_

- Bien, vous semblez avoir intégré l'information. Voulez-vous connaître ma proposition ?

Harry se gifla mentalement : il était tellement surpris qu'il en avait même oublié la raison de sa visite et de cette confession. Il se sentit alors paniquer :

- Vous n'allez pas me demander de devenir un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Ma condition vous répugne-t-elle à ce point ?

Le visage de Rogue se ferma.

- Ce n'est pas cela…

- …Alors qu'est ce que c'est, Potter ? Le coupa-t-il incisif.

Harry inspira profondément puis se lança :

- Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre en me nourrissant du sang des autres, en leur volant leur énergie, peut-être même leur vie. Je ne veux pas devenir un prédateur. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre la nuit, me terrant dans l'ombre, le jour. J'aime le soleil, j'aime la chaleur… J'aime être vivant. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas si vite… Pas après _l'_avoir vaincu.

Son professeur soupira imperceptiblement de bonheur : le jeune homme n'était pas dégoûté par sa nature. Peut-être les choses ne s'annonçaient-elles pas si mal que cela finalement ?…

- Bien, il me semble avoir évoquer le mot « calice », et non pas « vampire »… Rogue se racla la gorge : le calice est le partenaire du vampire. Il le nourrit.

Il nota silencieusement qu'Harry avait blanchit instantanément.

- Les vampires boivent du sang. Je bois du sang d'animaux, cela n'a rien de jouissif, ni de bon. En réalité, seul le sang humain peut apporter au vampire ce dont il a besoin. Le calice est un humain qui donne son sang volontairement et _régulièrement_ (il appuya sur le terme) au vampire. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours refusé d'en prendre un pour des raisons personnelles, mais je suis prêt à le faire pour vous.

- Pour moi ?

Rogue se mordit la langue :

- Oui enfin, pour vous aider…

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Potter, il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher Fudge de vous envoyez là bas… Pourtant Dumbledore à retourné le problème dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables… Toutefois, il existe une échappatoire possible pour vous : devenez mon calice. La loi qui régit les vampires est très stricte. Elle a été parfaitement définie. Dans la mesure où je suis déclaré au Ministère, cette loi s'applique pleinement à moi. Dans cette loi, il y a une partie réservée aux calices. Le vampire et son calice sont étroitement liés magiquement. Ce lien fait qu'on ne peut les séparer.

- Si je deviens votre calice, je resterais avec vous, donc à Poudlard.

- En effet. Il n'y aura aucune possibilité pour Fudge, vous resterez.

- Et s'il décidait de vous muter là-bas ?…

- Il ne peut pas me déplacer de Poudlard. Je suis sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore. Tout a été réglé avec le Ministère, des papiers ont été signés. Il ne peut rien faire.

- Sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore ? Je ne comprend pas.

- Potter, je suis un vampire qui côtoie une cinquantaine d'élèves par jour. Réfléchissez un peu !

- Il y a un risque ?…

- Non. Je bois ce qu'il faut. Mais étant donné que je suis dans la catégorie des « dangereux », bien qu'inoffensif, il a tout de même fallut que quelqu'un se porte garant de moi lorsque j'ai intégré Poudlard.

- Dumbledore…

Rogue hocha la tête. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis il reprit :

- Mais être un calice, Potter, n'est pas rien. Cela sous entend plusieurs choses difficiles à accepter…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Deux, pour être précis : la première est que nous allons devoir vivre ensemble et ce pour le reste de nos jours.

- Pardon ?

- Vous vous doutez bien que si la loi interdit la séparation d'un vampire et de son calice ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je vous l'ai dit : leur survie en dépend. Le calice ne peut vivre sans le vampire.

Silence.

_« A cinq, il explose. Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Ci… »_

- …Mais nous nous haïssons ! (Rogue tilta, mais ne fit aucun commentaire) Je ne veux pas de vous pour le restant de ma vie !…

« …_C'est dit. »_

- Potter, si vous devenez mon calice, notre relation va évoluer. Vous aurez beau résister, combattre tant que vous voulez, le Lien sera plus fort. Nous seront unis.

- Je ne comprend pas. Nos jugements respectifs seront-ils erronés ?

- Non, votre jugement et le mien resteront clairs. Mais une certaine dépendance se créera entre nous…

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il prit une longue inspiration, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi feriez vous cela ?

- Les raisons me regardent, répondit sèchement son professeur. Il y a une deuxième chose importante à savoir…

Harry acquiesça, se disant qu'après cela, rien de ce que pourrait dire Rogue ne serait pire. Celui-ci le jaugea du regard avant de lâcher, de but en blanc :

- Le vampire et son calice sont un couple.

Silence.

- …Couple ? se contenta de répéter le jeune homme.

- Oui, et je vous préviens, le dominant c'est le vampire, moi en l'occurrence. La relation est exclusive : pas de petite amie pour vous Potter !

- Un instant… Insinuez-vous que je resterais célibataire toute ma vie ? Et que sous-entendez-vous par « couple » ? Amoureux !? Amants !? Et puis quoi encore !?

- Exactement. Le Lien les pousse au désir.

Harry devint alors dangereusement pale.

- Vous me parlez de sexe ? …Non. Impossible. Je dois rêver… Oh mais quel cauchemar…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. S'il n'avait pas été blanc comme un linge, il en aurait rougit.

- Je pose simplement les conditions, Potter. C'est vous qui dramatisez, siffla froidement Rogue, qui commençait à perdre patience.

Harry se leva tout en faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Comment pouvez-vous m'en parler avec autant de froideur !? D'insensibilité !?

Il se jeta sur la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et, murmura, de dos :

- Etes-vous inhumain ?…

Il sortit, claquant la porte.

_« …Comment ? Tu me demandes comment, Harry ?… _

_Parce que je l'ai déjà accepté. Depuis longtemps._

_Suis-je inhumain ? Non, je dirait plutôt que je ne suis plus tout à fait humain._

_Finalement, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop optimiste tout à l'heure, en prévoyant que cela ne s'annonçait pas si mal…_ »


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune homme remonta à la tour en tremblant comme une feuille. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses camarades mais ses tremblements firent tomber une bouteille de parfum dans la salle de bain qui se brisa bruyamment sur la carrelage. Quelque minutes plus tard, il vit son meilleurs ami dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier, bien qu'il vienne d'émerger du sommeil, remarqua immédiatement l'état déplorable de son meilleur ami (c'est dire !), et demanda d'un voix inquiète :

- Harry ? Ça va ?

Celui-ci, accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, se contenta de hocher négativement de la tête. Puis il raconta. Tout. Heureux de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

- Il est malade… Avant déjà, je lui trouvait un air de psychopathe… Maintenant, si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait l'enfermer…

Il fit une grimace significative avant de secouer la tête de dégoût :

- Cela me donne envie de vomir… Déjà, _le_ faire avec un homme… Mais en plus avec un vampire ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Rogue ! Monstrueux…

La mine sombre, Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol.

- S'il te plaît, Ron… Arrêtes. C'est assez difficile comme cela. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ron s'approcha de son ami.

- Harry, tu n'envisages pas d'accepter, n'est ce pas ?…

Face au silence de son ami, il se releva brusquement :

- Comment peux tu seulement te poser la question ?! Harry, tu vas te faire mordre ! Il va te violer ! C'est cela que tu veux ? Pour le restant de ta vie ? Merde Harry ! Réagis ! C'est de ton futur dont on parle !

- Justement, Ron, mon futur, parlons-en ! Me vois-tu aller là-bas ? Surveillé nuits et jours ? C'est facile de critiquer, mais toi, tu n'as pas à choisir entre cela et l'Azily !

- Là-bas, tu auras toujours ta dignité.

- Ma dignité !? Mais à quoi pourra-t-elle bien me servir, ma si précieuse dignité, si je deviens fou !? Ta dignité sans liberté, tu peux te la garder Ron !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'avec Rogue tu auras plus de liberté ?! Tu vas finir réduit à l'état d'esclave ! Elle est où ta liberté là-dedans ?…

Les deux garçon s'affrontèrent du regard silencieusement, puis Harry ajouta, tout bas :

- Il m'a parlé d'un lien entre vampires et calices…

Mais Ron le coupa :

- Et Sirius ?… Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que son filleul est la « chose » de son pire ennemi !?

- Ron ! Je ne serais pas sa « chose » !

- Je sais que tu es désespéré mais réfléchis bien… On parle de Rogue ! ROGUE !…

Le rouquin repris son souffle, puis ajouta :

- On trouvera une autre solution.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et ils restèrent quelques instant silencieux, méditant chacun de leur côté, puis il finit par décréter :

- Allons nous coucher, on dit que la nuit porte conseil.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent, trop préoccupés.

Mercredi :

Le lendemain matin, Harry attendit l'heure de la pause pour prendre Hermione à part et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sa réaction fut plus réfléchit, moins emportée que celle Ron.

- Penses-tu que tu vas accepter ?

Harry haussa les épaules, maussade.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je dois partir samedi… Il ne reste que quelques jours.

- Oui Harry, tu as le choix. On a toujours le choix, même si cela est un choix difficile.

- Je suis perdu, 'Mione… Par moment, j'ai tellement honte : vais-je sacrifier ma vie pour ma liberté ?… D'un autre côté si je vais là-bas, j'ai le pressentiment que… Que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Que j'y resterai.

« _Que je me suiciderai… _

…_C'est tellement égoïste de ma part. »_

- Alors, c'est la seule solution, affirma Hermione.

- Oui.

- Suis moi, dit-elle tout en se mettant en marche.

Surpris, Harry s'exécuta. Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta dans une section poussiéreuse, apparemment peu consultée, et le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

- J'ai beaucoup lu sur les calices. Je crois que tu devrais te renseigner un peu. Il y a la sexualité, tu devras désormais rester auprès de Rogue, mais il y a aussi le Lien. Votre relation va changer… Si tu acceptes, tu seras son calice, étroitement lié à lui magiquement.

_« C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète : être lié à lui. Etre avec lui. »_

Face à l'expression abattue de Harry, elle s'empressa de compléter :

- Cela ne signifie pas que vous allez vous adorer, mais votre relation va prendre une nouvelle dimension. Peut-être vous entendrez-vous… Tu devrais lire (elle se retourna et attrapa un livre) ce livre-là. Il éclairera sûrement ta lanterne.

Le jeune homme prit le livre entre ses mains et lu le titre : « Etre calice ». Devant son air perplexe, la jeune fille ajouta :

- Harry, ce bouquin ne te donnera qu'une vague idée de la réalité, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il sourit.

- Merci 'Mione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle sourit à son tour et le serra dans ses bras.

- Courage, Harry. Je te soutiens. Et Ron aussi… A sa façon.

L'après-midi, Harry avait trois heures de cours, trois heures de potions et il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver face à son professeur. C'était risqué, mais il décida de sécher. Après tout, s'il disait oui à la proposition, Rogue pourrait bien comprendre que « son calice » ait eu besoin d'un peu de temps… Et s'il disait non, il quitterait l'école le samedi suivant. Donc sécher n'avait pas la moindre importance. En fait, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Il passa son après-midi à lire le livre qu'il avait emprunté (Hermione serait sûrement fière de lui…)

Pendant ce temps là, à la pause de dix minutes du cours de potion, Ron prit Hermione à part.

- Tu es sur qu'il allait bien quand il t'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours ?

- Oui, je te l'assure. Il n'avait pas envie d'être face à lui. J'imagine qu'il lit le livre que je lui ai conseillé, fit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel livre ?

- Un livre sur les calices, pour qu'il en sache un peu plus, avant de prendre sa décision.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ron d'une voix forte qui fit se retourner tous les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir.

Le rouquin baissa le ton, mais sa voix resta furieuse :

- Mais tu es folle ! Pourquoi l'encourages-tu !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Rogue t'a payé ?

Elle soupira face à la réaction de son ami :

- Mais non voyons… J'ai simplement voulu l'aider.

- Et tu prétends l'aider !? Mais ouvres les yeux 'Mione ! C'est de la folie cette histoire de calice ! Ne le pousse pas dans cette direction.

- Mais enfin, Ron ! C'est toi qui doit ouvrir les yeux ! Harry est notre ami, il est normal que je l'aide à prendre une décision.

- Exactement, Harry est notre meilleur ami, c'est donc à nous de le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il déraille !

- C'est toi qui déraille, Ron.

- Hermione ! S'il se pose la question de dire oui ou non, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est dans l'impasse !

- De deux maux, il vaut mieux choisir le moindre.

- Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi : Azily.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Là-bas, il abandonnera. Tout à l'heure, il laissé entendre que si on le privait de sa liberté, il… (ses yeux se remplirent de larmes) Il se laisserait mourir. Tu comprends, Ron ? Il se peut que nous ne le revoyons jamais.

Ron se calma et son visage s'assombrit.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte tu sais… murmura-t-il. Mais, avec Rogue, cela ne sera-t-il pas pire ? Crois-moi, si je m'écoutais, je lui dirais d'accepter, simplement pour qu'il reste avec nous… Mais lorsque Rogue le ferra souffrir, nous ne pourrons plus l'aider, nous n'aurons plus que nos remords…

- Tu devrais lire ce livre. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas si terrible que cela. Rogue peut lui apporter ce que nous ne pourrons jamais. Harry dépendra de lui donc il ne sera plus seul, de force, certes, mais au moins quelqu'un lui apportera la sécurité dont il a tant besoin. Peut-être est-ce l'élément qui lui permettras de guérir enfin…

- Si tu le dis… marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

De son côté, le professeur n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation :

_« Harry serait donc malade ? Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier… Si ce n'est que, depuis son combat contre Voldemort, il a perdu tout contrôle sur sa magie qui s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus tempétueux… _

_Pourtant, parfois, je surprends son regard rêveur : lourd de tourmente et de douleur… Serais-je passé à côté de quelque chose ? »_

A la fin du cours de Potion, Harry attendit que tous les élèves soient partit puis il frappa à la porte de la salle. Rogue était à son bureau rangeant ses affaires. Il releva la tête et son regard se durcit légèrement en le voyant.

- Alors Potter, peut-on savoir où vous étiez ces trois dernières heures ?

Harry referma la porte puis dit doucement :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon absence, Professeur, cependant j'avais besoin de réfléchir…

Rogue eu un vague grognement et se remit à ranger.

- Puis-je vous parler un moment ?

- Vous le faites déjà Potter, répondit-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau : il n'était pas question qu'il cède maintenant. N'avait-il pas cinq années d'expérience derrière lui ? Il pouvait bien résister quelques secondes aux provocations de Rogue. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs relevé la tête vers son élève et le regardait étrangement :

_« Tiens, Potter ne répond pas. Potter contrôle sa magie, ou du moins essaye… » _

Harry inspira profondément :

- Hier, j'ai paniqué… Je suppose que cela faisait trop d'un coup. Je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé.

Rogue s'attarda sur ses yeux, surpris par la sincérité qu'il y lut.

- Bien. Excuses acceptées Potter.

- Merci.

Harry s'approcha du bureau tout en sortant le livre. Il le souleva légèrement afin de montrer la couverture. _« Tiens tiens… quel choix judicieux… Sûrement l'intervention de Mademoiselle Granger… »_

- Je l'ai lu, aujourd'hui. Ce midi ainsi que pendant vos trois heures de cours où j'aurais du être. Il m'a beaucoup éclairé sur le sujet. Mais il a aussi soulevé de nombreuses questions. Accepteriez-vous d'y répondre ?

Rogue fixa un instant son élève :

« _Après la discussion d'hier, jamais je n'aurais cru que le gamin puisse envisager de dire « oui ». Mais il a l'air d'y avoir réfléchit… Peut-être que… Bon, laissons lui une chance. _»

- Bien, j'écoute vos questions.

- Pourriez vous me parlez un peu plus du Lien ? Quelles en sont les conséquences sur le vampire ? Sur le calice ? Ce n'est pas clairement expliqué. Au final, je crois que je me suis mélangé entre ce que vous m'avez dit, ce que j'ai lu…

_« …et mes propres craintes. »_

- Pour le vampire, le calice devient celui qui le nourrit. La survie du vampire est étroitement liée à celle de son calice, il ne lui fait donc _aucun_ mal. Il est vrai qu'il le domine, mais le vampire protège son calice. De son côté, le calice ressent le besoin d'être protégé. Par le Lien, le vampire peut mieux comprendre son calice dans la mesure où il ressent ses émotions.

- …Pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Je ressentirais vos émotions. Ceci dans le but de vous protéger, de répondre à vos besoins.

_« Et cela me sera bien utile, au vu de son talent pour se fourrer dans les pires situations qui soient… » _pensa Rogue.

« _Fantastique ! Je n'aurait plus aucune intimité… _

_D'un autre côté, je le plaint. Après avoir subit les sauts d'humeur de Voldemort, je peux assurer que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir… »_ pensa Harry.

- Voyez les choses du bon côté, au moins, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées…

Aussitôt, il s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé cette phrase : il se souvenait très bien des leçons d'occlumencie qui semblaient avoir été une véritable torture pour son élève. Harry était très mauvais occlumens.

_« Bravo Séverus ! _

_Tu vois ce que cela donne quand j'essaie d'être un peu optimiste ? _

_Je lui rappelle ses pires souvenirs… » _

_« Pourtant, il en serait tout à fait capable. N'aurais-je donc plus le droit au moindre recoin de jardin secret ?… Allons Harry, ce n'est pas le moment pour te lamenter sur ton sort, reprends-toi. »_

- Cela fait mal ?… Je veux dire… D'être mordu ?

Rogue eu un léger sourire face à ce sous-entendu involontaire.

- Cela dépend de moi.

Devant l'air paniqué du jeune homme, il ajouta :

- Du calme, Potter, ne vous ai-je pas dit que je ne vous ferrais aucun mal ? De plus, par le Lien, je ressent vos émotions, donc votre douleur aussi…

Rassuré, Harry afficha un bref sourire, qu'il perdit presque aussitôt : la question qu'il allait posée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement… Il prit un grande inspiration et dit d'une traite :

- Imaginez que je refuse de me donner à vous, sur le plan sexuel. Que ferrez-vous ?

Rogue fixa un instant son élève puis dit :

- Il est vrai qu'on m'accorde beaucoup de défauts, mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'a eu à se plaindre de moi en tant que violeur. C'est bien ça que vous voulez savoir n'est-ce pas ? Si je vous forcerais ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, plus embarrassé que jamais.

- La réponse est non, Potter. Mettez-vous cela dans le crâne, je ne peux vous faire de mal.

Cependant, il afficha un sourire énigmatique : _« De toute manière la nature fera son travail. »_

- Je ne suis pas gay, murmura Harry, d'une voix a peine audible.

- Potter, il faut que vous articuliez si vous voulez que je vous entende.

En vérité, le vampire avait parfaitement entendu, mais il se délectait de la gêne de son élève. Ce qu'il pouvait être sadique parfois.

- Je ne suis pas gay, répéta-t-il, en rougissant de plus bel.

- Pourquoi donc ? Avez-vous déjà essayé avec un homme ?

Harry rougit alors encore un peu plus, si cela était possible.

- Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'essayé avec une femme ? ajouta Rogue, qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! s'emporta Harry.

- La réponse est donc non, affirma calmement Rogue.

Mais intérieurement cependant, il jubilait : ainsi personne n'avait posé ses sales pattes sur Harry… Parfait.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, s'intimant en boucle : « _Ne flanches pas. Ne flanches pas. Ne flanches pas. Et puis zut ! Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai passé mes soirées à combattre un Mage Noir collant plutôt que d'aller flirter dans la tour d'astronomie !_ »

- Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça, ajouta Rogue remarquant l'air blessé de son élève. Vous êtes jeune.

- « _Lui, par contre, il doit avoir son compte d'expériences sur le sujet… »_

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit – pour la toute première fois – le rire de Rogue. Pas un rire cruel ou moqueur : le rire de quelqu'un d'amusé. Apparemment, il avait pensé à voix haute. Quelle mauvaise habitude que celle-ci. Il devrait absolument la perdre, au plus vite.

Harry releva la tête et vit un sourire sur le visage de son professeur. Le sourire lui allait bien, mais ses dents d'une blancheur surnaturelle ne le rassurèrent pas plus que cela…

- Ai-je donc l'air si vieux ?

Harry rougit de nouveau.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin si, mais pas dans le sens où je vous trouve vieux, ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs…

_« Bref, arrête Harry, tu t'embourbes. » _s'intima silencieusement le jeune homme. _« Allez, souffle un bon coup et lances-toi._ »

- Je voulais dire qu'il y a une différence d'âge entre nous deux.

- Dix-sept ans. Je suis mort peu avant votre naissance. Voldemort pressentait quelque chose et il prenait un maximum de précautions. Physiquement, je suis figé à mes trente-quatre ans.

_« Le double de mon âge… Je vais vivre avec un homme qui a le double de mon âge. »_ réalisa Harry.

- En ce qui vous concerne, vous serez figé à votre âge actuel.

_« Correction : je vais vivre éternellement avec un homme qui aura le double de mon âge. A moins que je ne meurs… »_

- Mourrais-je un jour ?

- Je suis immortel. En tant que mon calice, vous le serez aussi. Néanmoins, vous resterez humain, donc mortel.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Si quelqu'un vous tue, vous mourrez. Si vous vous tranchez les veines, vous mourrez.

_« Mais cela, je ne le laisserait jamais arriver. Personne ne te toucheras. Et je t'empêcherais de te suicider. Quitte à t'attacher s'il le faut. »_

- Si je meurs, que ce passe-t-il pour vous ?

Rogue soupira.

- Potter, il faut que vous sachiez qu'une fois qu'un vampire a prit un calice, il ne peut boire que son sang. Il ne supporte plus les autres. Si vous mourrez, je ne pourrait plus m'abreuver. Et si je le pouvais, je mourrais de soif. Mais ma condition d'immortel m'en empêche. J'errerait donc indéfiniment…

_« Quelle perspective peu réjouissante… Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi Rogue veut-il faire de moi son calice ? Comment peut-il accepter de passer l'éternité avec moi s'il me déteste ?… »_

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Rogue :

- Bien, maintenant, écoutez moi attentivement Potter… Je vous propose de devenir mon calice. C'est oui ou non. Et c'est maintenant.

Harry le fixa d'un regard inquiet : il espérait avoir encore un peu de temps…

- Si vous dites oui, il faudra que je fasse de vous mon calice. Vous allez avoir besoin de récupérer car nous devrons aller au ministère pour vous déclarez. Et vous devrez aussi affronter Fudge. Samedi c'est bientôt Potter…

_« A qui le dîtes vous… »_

- Si nous attendons, il sera trop tard. Une fois parti, il nous sera impossible de vous faire revenir. Nous devrons y aller samedi matin, donc il est grand tant que vous vous décidiez.

- Et… Ne va-t-il pas paraître étrange que je devienne calice juste au moment où…

- Nous prévoyons de leur dire que vous êtes mon calice depuis l'année dernière. De plus, les calices ne sont pas obligés de se déclarer. Comme ils sont parfaitement inoffensifs, ils ont le choix. Néanmoins, ne vous faites pas d'illusions : vous devrez vous déclarer, tôt ou tard. Car Fudge va être furieux de devoir revenir sur sa décision et il pourrait lancer un scandale en insinuant que vous mentez…

- Ne va-t-il pas demander pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a rien dit lorsqu'il est venu ?

- Il me semble que la vie intime de deux personnes dépend uniquement des concernés. Il apparaîtra donc normal que Dumbledore n'ai rien dit.

Harry acquiesça, l'air songeur. Et Rogue comprit que ces deux dernières questions avait été posées dans le seul but de retarder l'échéance de la réponse. Harry paniquait. Donc il hésitait. Un infime espoir s'insinua en lui…

- Alors Potter, oui ou non ?

Harry avait l'impression d'être sur le plateau d'un jeu télévisé face à la question en or. Il pouvait presque entendre les roulements de tambours… Sauf que là, ce qui était en jeu, c'était sa propre vie.

Il regarda son professeur et étrangement, en cet instant d'anxiété intense, il trouva Rogue beau. Avec ses cheveux si fins qu'ils semblaient glisser sur sa peau ivoire. Le regard du jeune homme descendit le long de ces traits durs et masculin, suivant l'arrête rugueuse du menton comme l'aurait fait ses doigts…

De son côté, le vampire fixait les yeux de Harry. Avec bonheur, il les sentit détailler son visage, comme un timide effleurement. Il y lut la résignation, la peur, mais surtout le soulagement. Rogue le laissa réfléchir, tenant à ce qu'il prenne sa décision pleinement conscient.

- …Oui.

- Etes-vous sur ? Pas de retour en arrière au dernier moment ?

_« Allons Séverus, c'est un Gryffondor, il tient sa parole. »_ Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement, mais il devait être certain.

- Non. J'accepte. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela implique. Je le regretterais peut être… Mais c'est la meilleure solution que l'on m'offre.

_« Il le fait contraint et forcé. Pas de son plein gré. _

_Après toutes ces années de haine, à quoi t'attendais-tu Séverus ? Tu voulais l'enchaîner à toi ? C'est fait. Même si cette chaîne le brûle… » _

- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Anxieux, Harry obéit.


	4. Chapter 4

Il connaissait bien le bureau du Maître des Potions pour y avoir été à plusieurs reprises durant ces cinq dernières années. Dans le fond de la pièce, un grand tableau allant du sol au plafond représentait un serpent d'argent.

Sevérus s'y approcha :

- Le mot de passe est : _absinthe pourpre_. Tâchez de ne pas l'oubliez.

_« J'étais persuadé que l'absinthe état verte ?… Il faudra que je vérifie auprès d'Hermione. » _

_« L'absinthe, une drogue liquide, un poison moldu qui rend l'homme fou. Harry, tes yeux ont sa couleur, l'odeur de ton sang est enivrante, tu es fait d'absinthe pourpre. » _

Le tableau au serpent pivota, laissant apparaître sous son regard surpris les appartements privés de Rogue. L'endroit était aussi haut de plafond qu'une cathédrale. De grandes fenêtres en ogives dont les losange étaient teintés donnaient au lieu une atmosphère tamisée. C'était si vaste qu'il se demanda si ses pas feraient de l'écho sur la pierre.

- Cela vous plaît-il ? demanda son professeur, amusé par son expression émerveillée.

Un faible « oui » s'échappa des lèvres de Harry, les yeux levés sur les arcs voûtés bien au dessus de lui. Et Rogue pensa qu'il aurait volontiers ravie ces lèvres si douces… Mais il se reprit : ce n'était pas encore le moment de se laisser aller.

- Je vais vous expliquer. Venez.

Nerveux, Harry s'exécuta. Ils montèrent quelques marches et se retrouvèrent sur un pan en bois surélevé de la pièce où trônait un immense lit. Il faisait au moins quatre fois la taille de son placard ! Mais il jeta alors un coup d'œil à son professeur : bien plus grand que lui, bien plus musclé… Il paraissait si frêle à côté…

La voix de Rogue le ramena à une réalité qu'il aurait volontiers oubliée :

- Allongez-vous.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Préférez-vous tomber par terre ? lança froidement Rogue. Il va falloir commencer à me faire un peu plus confiance, Potter.

Ils soupirèrent tout deux afin de se calmer…

- Premièrement, asseyez-vous.

Harry obéit et Rogue fit apparaître une chaise avant de s'asseoir face à lui, à moins d'un mètre, ce qui était peu rassurant aux yeux d'Harry…

- Bien, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas douloureux. Par contre, c'est exténuant. Vous allez perdre connaissance et probablement dormir plusieurs d'heures d'affiler. Nous sommes mercredi après-midi donc, théoriquement, vous serez en pleine forme samedi matin.

Harry acquiesça, ne faisant déjà plus confiance à sa voix.

- Nous allons nous échanger notre sang. D'abord, vous buvez un peu du mien puis je vous mordrais mais vous ne le sentirez certainement pas car, dés que mon sang sera en contact avec le vôtre, vous perdrez connaissance.

Rogue se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un couteau à la main.

- Allongez-vous maintenant. Et déboutonnez le haut de votre chemise.

L'estomac contracté, Harry se plaça lentement au centre du lit. Il défit le haut de sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Rogue vint s'asseoir prêt de lui et Harry sursauta.

- Vous êtes nerveux… Potter, après cela je ne m'arrêterai plus, quelque soit votre réaction… Alors, pour la dernière fois, êtes-vous sur ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tremblez-vous ?

- C'est plus fort que moi.

- Essayez de vous détendre, si vous vous crispez je risque de mal réagir.

Rogue releva sa manche et se fit une entaille au niveau du poignet. Le sang commença à couler, il présenta alors son poignet à Harry.

- Buvez.

Le ton était tendu, le moment critique. Harry avait horreur du sang, mais il avait prit une décision, il s'y tiendrait. Alors il but ce liquide qui le répugnait. Il en avait tellement vu pendant le Guerre… Il en voyait tellement chaque nuit… C'était atroce. Tout ce sang, toute cette souffrance. Des tâches rouges apparurent devant ses yeux et il sentit son cou comme transcendé par des milliers de lames… Perdu dans sa douleur, il ne se rendit pas compte que le vampire lui retirait son poignet et se penchait vers lui avec inquiétude :

- Potter, ça va ?

Cette question ne parvint pas à percer la chape de souffrance qui s'abattait sur lui.

_« Il m'inquiète. Normalement, ce n'est pas censé se faire dans la douleur. Que ce passe-t-il ?… » _Le vampire resta interdit, mais il se reprit : il _devait_ continuer.

_« Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer le sang… Il a bien tord, pourtant… »_ pensa-t-il, ses yeux brillants sauvagement.

Soudain, les deux canines s'allongèrent. Malgré ses yeux fermés, Harry se tendit. Rogue murmura, contre son cou, d'une voix apaisante :

- Détendez-vous. Relevez légèrement vos bras, posez les près de votre tête.

Les mains d'Harry lui obéirent, mais il se demanda si son futur calice était toujours conscient.

Il enlace les deux poignets fins de ses doigts. Le jeune homme sursaute : dans cette position, il est totalement à la merci du vampire.

- Je veux être sur que vous ne vous releviez pas au moment où je vais vous mordre. C'est votre première fois, je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir…

Le vampire pose sa main sur le menton d'Harry et l'oblige tourner la tête.

Il a les yeux fermés, pourtant, derrière ses paupières close, il voit du sang et deux lames s'approchant de lui… Il ne cherche pas à les repousser, se contente de les regarder s'avancer. Lorsqu'elles sont toute proches, il tend sa main et touche leur surfasse lisse et froide. Aussitôt, les déferlantes de douleur cessent, mais il est toujours entouré de ce rouge oppressant…

Jeudi :

Harry n'émergea que le lendemain matin, très tôt. Il avait mal à la tête, comme si elle était prit dans un étau, son front était brûlant et il était tellement fatigué que ses paupières semblaient de plomb… Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait dans l'équation…

Un étrange sentiment d'insécurité le traversa, il se mit à trembler de tous ces membres et à claquer des dents. Il se recroquevilla dans le lit mais cela n'y changea rien.

Et pas de vampire en vue…

- Professeur… murmura-t-il faiblement. Professeur… S'il vous plaît…

Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Enfin Rogue apparu sur les marches et se précipita vers lui.

- Harry, calmes-toi… Tout va bien…

Il s'agenouilla prêt de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. Instantanément, le jeune homme laissa ses yeux se fermer et glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

Le vampire ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son jeune calice, donc il décida de ne pas assurer ses cours et passa sa mâtinée aux côtés d'Harry (ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire car il pouvait l'observer à loisir…) à lire un livre à ce propos justement. Il trouva d'ailleurs une explication dans l'ouvrage : durant les premières heures de sa création, le Lien était instable, à fleur de peau. Cela signifiait que le calice ne pas supportait pas l'éloignement du vampire, devenait extrêmement sensible à sa présence, lui aussi, mais de manière beaucoup moins prononcée.

A vrai dire, il se s'était sentit étrangement incomplet, vide lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'Harry, le matin même, pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Le chemin ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long pour rejoindre ses appartements… Mais il n'avait pas de réactions aussi fortes que le jeune homme. Un calice ne peut vivre sans le vampire, ni rester plus de quelques heures sans lui.

A midi, enfin, Harry se réveilla pour de bon. Il se sentait faible, mais, bonne nouvelle, le sentiment d'insécurité avait disparut. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il essaya de se lever, néanmoins le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui… Heureusement, deux bras puissants vinrent l'enlacer, l'empêchant de tomber :

- Restes allongé ! Tu est plus faible qu'un chaton…

Harry fut surprit de ce contact, mais il était trop fatiguer pour s'en formaliser. Et puis, c'était agréable cette peau froide contre la sienne brûlante, comme un baume frais apaisant une plaie.

De son côté, le vampire appréciait aussi : le corps de son calice l'irradiait de sa chaleur, repoussant le froid de la mort loin de lui.

Finalement, Harry s'éloigna, la proximité de leur deux corps lui ayant amener les rose aux joues.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Rogue.

Des flash revinrent à l'esprit de Harry : Douleur. Rouge. Mais il préféra hocher négativement de la tête. Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment d'insécurité gravé en lui, et ce, il l'imaginait, pour très longtemps… En présence du vampire, cela restait sagement tapis au fond de lui. Mais, quand Rogue ne serait plus là ?… Cela reviendrait-il au grand galop ?

Le vampire, sentant l'inquiétude de son calice, le poussa gentiment sur le lit, l'encourageant à s'asseoir :

- Qui y a-t-il Harry ?

Ce dernier détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il remarqua alors un plateau de nourriture qui lui tendait une merveilleuse échappatoire :

- …C'est pour moi ?

- Oui. Je l'ai ramené des cuisines.

Harry le regarda silencieusement, prenant conscience qu'il avait fait un geste pour lui. Et ce geste, bien que simple, signifiait beaucoup à ses yeux.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup, Professeur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le vampire sentit toute la reconnaissance du jeune homme affluer en lui. C'était magique.

- …De rien.

Il se tut quelques instant puis reprit :

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Mon prénom est Séverus.

- D'accord… Séverus.

La sensation de ce nom dans la bouche de Harry leur parut étrange, à tous le deux. Mais le vampire décida qu'il aimait, beaucoup, et qu'il s'y ferait, très vite. La voix de son calice le ramena à la réalité :

- Pourrais-je sortir cet après-midi ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Séverus, sentant sa jalousie pointer le bout de son nez.

- Pour aller voir mes amis.

- En fin d'après-midi seulement. Tu dois encore te reposer.

- Ils ne savent même pas…

- Si, je leur ai dit.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce matin, j'étais au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire que j'avais fait de toi mon calice et ils sont venu au bureau juste au moment où je partais, apparemment inquiet de savoir où tu étais. Je leur ai donc dit.

- Comment ont-ils réagit ?

- Je suis revenu rapidement.

Il ne mentionna pas combien cette visite lui avait coûté : le quitter, le laisser seul, endormit et sans défense, même s'il le savait en parfaite sécurité dans ses appartements (il avait au moins tripler le nombre de sorts de protection) lui avait sembler pire que l'abandonner.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, espérant que Ron ne se détournerait pas de lui… En y repensant, son ami semblait vraiment trouver cela monstrueux… N'avait-il pas été dégoûter ?

- Harry, qui y a-t-il ?

- …Rien.

A nouveau son calice détourna le regard, ce qui l'énerva passablement.

- Harry, je ressent toute tes émotions et là, je peux t'assurer que tu ne ressent pas « rien », affirma froidement le vampire en lui prenant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Son calice soutint son regard, et l'affrontant même. Puis il soupira, rendant les armes pour cette fois : il était vraiment trop fatigué pour se battre.

- Ron s'opposait au fait que je devienne votre calice… J'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami. Voilà. Cette explication vous convient-elle ?… Ou dois-je vous faire un rapport ?

Harry se dégagea de la main puissante et s'allongea, tournant le dos à l'homme. Ce qui ne servait à rien puisque celui-ci sentait sa fatigue, sa colère et sa soudaine tristesse. Il avait aussi une furieuse envie de le remettre en place, mais cette fatigue le retint : Harry avait besoin de récupérer, le moindre bouleversement émotif était dangereux pour lui. Alors il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et murmura :

- Dors, Harry, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Le corps de ce dernier se détendit aussitôt, lui obéissant involontairement, et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Il se réveilla, seul. _« Rog- Séverus, n'est pas là. »_ Un sentiment qu'il commençait à détester le parcouru : l'insécurité était revenu… Au grand galop.

Voulant se changer les idées de la rebuffade de son calice le matin même, Séverus avait décidé d'assurer ses cours. Apparemment, il avait été trop ambitieux : au bout d'une demi heure il sentir un vide croître en lui, comme un trou béant dans son âme.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, retourner auprès de son protégé devint un besoin vital.

A dix minutes de la fin du cours, il crut qu'il allait étriper ses élèves, Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus. De plus, il savait parfaitement que son calice était beaucoup plus sensible au Lien… Par conséquent, il devait aller mal.

En effet, Harry allait mal. Euphémisme. Il avait recommencé à trembler, et il eut beau s'envelopper dans une couverture, cela ne servit à rien. Il se sentait si faible, se fragile… Il essaya tout de même de se lever du lit mais il fut incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Autour de lui le monde tournait dangereusement…

- Sssévverrrussss…

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler en fourchelangue maintenant. Il ne devait vraiment pas aller bien.

- Illl nnn'est pas làààà… lui siffla une autre voix.

Sûrement un autre délire. A moins que ce ne soit le serpent du tableau qui lui répondait ?…

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se força à contrôler sa respiration devenue erratique pour essayer de se calmer : il n'allait pas faire une crise à chaque fois que Séverus était à plus de quelques mètres de lui, non ?! Pourtant, ce sentiment d'angoisse lui tordait le ventre, et se répandait en lui comme un poison…

Lorsque le vampire revint, il trouva son calice roulé en boule sur le sol. L'atmosphère de la pièce était saturée d'angoisse, de culpabilité. L'air était toxique. Heureusement qu'il ne respirait plus depuis longtemps, néanmoins Harry était au cœur et cette peur émanait de lui, le faisant sans doute suffoquer. Dire qu'il avait passé plus de d'une heure là-dedans… Séverus s'en voulut amèrement. Il s'avança vers Harry, qui, à son grand étonnement, se recroquevilla un peu plus.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il en s'approchant très lentement de lui.

Quand il le toucha, il sentit une vague de crainte déferler en lui et il s'immobilisa : si lui ressentait cela, pour le jeune homme c'était bien pire. Comment l'avait-il supporté ?

Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras. Son calice se laissa faire, tendu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Séverus sentit ses muscles se relâcher et il pleura silencieusement contre lui.

Longtemps après qu'il se soit arrêté de pleurer, il se redressa, ses joues rougies de se trouver dans cette position avec le vampire. Celui-ci avait le regard baissé et murmura :

- Je croyais le Lien stabilisé. Je suis désolé.

Harry le regarda longuement :_ « C'est la première fois que je le vois s'excuser. Et ce n'est pas tout : ces excuses me sont adressées… Est-ce un miracle ? »_ Il sentit un tourbillon de joie l'emporter :

- Excuses acceptées, fit-il joyeusement pour alléger l'ambiance tout en se dégageant rapidement de Séverus et en sautant sur ses pieds.

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un oisillon à peine sortit du nid : si frêle et pourtant si heureux de sa liberté. Il aurait pu le retenir, aurait voulu le retenir, mais, en cet instant, rien ne comptait plus que la bonne humeur d'Harry :

_« Il m'étonnera toujours… Il vient de passer les pires heures qui soient pour un calice, et en quelques minutes, le voilà qui retrouve le sourire… »_

Le jeune homme se jaugea du regard : il se sentait sale d'avoir tant pleurer, d'avoir eu si mal.

- Puis-je aller me laver ?

- Bien sûr.

Séverus le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Là il lui montra, serviettes et autres produits pendant que Harry s'extasiait devant la grandeur de la baignoire.

- C'est une baignoire deux personnes, Harry, expliqua-t-il en levant un sourcils suggestif.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il vit avec amusement le visage de son calice passer du rouge à un blanc plus pâle que l'écrin du carrelage…

- Ah… Et bien, je pense que je vais plutôt prendre une douche finalement.

Puis il se posta devant la porte de la salle d'eau et déclara, gêné :

- Merci, maintenant je vais me débrouiller, _seul_.

Le vampire eut bien du mal à sortir de la pièce : en effet, une créature délicieusement innocente était sur le point de s'y dénuder, d'offrir sa peau douce aux gouttelettes d'eau… Mais il ne voulait pas affoler son calice, déjà chamboulé, ni perdre le peu de confiance si durement gagné. Alors, il le laissa. Néanmoins, il ne put se décider à s'éloigner et il s'adossa à la porte, écoutant l'eau couler. Et imaginant être une de ces gouttelettes…

Harry ferma la porte avec un sortilège, ne souhaitant pas que son professeur entre : il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le regard brûlant de désir dont ce dernier l'avait envelopper. Il avait bien crut que le vampire ne sortirait pas…

Lorsqu'il passa devant la glace et il eu tout juste le temps de voir quelque chose de rouge au niveau de son cou. Il songea alors qu'il devait avoir la marque de la morsure. Curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, il s'approcha de la glace et l'observa un long moment : deux points rouges. Deux simples petits points rouges qui le marquaient à vie. Voilà, maintenant il était le calice de Séverus Rogue. Il n'avait pas réalisé.

- Ne voulais-tu pas voir tes amis ? Ils ont fini leurs cours.

- Si… marmonna Harry qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il jeta un regard en biais à la porte : revivre l'heure pendant laquelle le vampire avait été absent ne le tentait pas plus que cela… Mais surtout, il n'était pas pressé d'affronter les réactions de ses amis, tout particulièrement celles de Ron.

- Tout ira bien, le rassura Séverus, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre. Ne t'inquiète pas, le Lien est stable maintenant.

- Sûr ?

- Certain.

Voyant son calice hésiter, il ajouta :

- Fais moi confiance.

Cette phrase était dangereuse, il le savait, mais Harry devait apprendre à avoir une totale confiance en lui. Ce dernier le regarda un long moment :

_« Il veut que je parte. Il ne veut pas de moi dans ses pattes ? Très bien. Parfait. Je m'en vais. »_ Il s'avança résolument vers la porte, et sortit. Cependant, chaque pas qui l'éloignait étaient plus douloureux.

Quelques minutes après qu'il fut parti, le vampire poussa un long soupir : il avait été dur de pousser son calice à s'en aller quand son instinct lui criait de le garder prêt de lui, mais Harry avait besoin de respirer, de voir ses amis. De plus, ce moment permettrait à Séverus de regagner son calme : la présence d'Harry semblait exacerber ses sentiments. Elle l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs…

Il monta à la tour et trouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune faisant leurs devoirs.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avant de laisser tomber son livre à terre et de lui sauter dans les bras.

Elle le serra si fort qu'il crut étouffer mais il ne dit rien : elle avait besoin de le sentir sain et sauf. Finalement, elle le lâcha et Ron lui donna un chaleureuse accolade.

_« Il ne me rejette pas. Il m'accepte, même en tant que calice… Je suis heureux. »_

- C'était comment ? demanda Hermione, toujours avide de savoir.

Il perdit un peu de sa joie :

- Douloureux…

Elle parut perplexe :

- Harry…

- Je sais, ce n'était pas censé l'être. J'aurais du perdre connaissance immédiatement. Seulement cela l'a été. Maintenant, c'est fait.

- Regrettes-tu? demanda anxieusement Ron.

- Non. Je préfère supporter la souffrance plutôt qu'être éloigné de vous, éloigné de Poudlard, privé de ma liberté.

- Si tu penses que tu a fait le bon choix, alors je suis heureux pour toi.

Ron n'était donc pas d'accord avec son choix, mais il le soutenait lui, son meilleur ami, à défaut de sa décision.

- Je tiens aussi à m'excuser Harry, pour ma réaction… emportée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. C'est difficile à accepter. Cela l'a été, et le reste pour moi.

Ses deux amis croisèrent leurs regards mais ne posèrent aucune question. Puis Ron choisit de changer de sujet, pour ne pas laisser Harry broyer du noir :

- Devines quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Rogue était distrait en cours de potion ! Il n'a retiré que cinq point au Gyffondors ! Et, tiens toi bien, il a même retiré des points aux Serpentards !

- Sans compter qu'il a cassé une fiole dans sa propre main… ajouta Hermione.

- Il devait vraiment se sentir mal alors, fit Harry, lointain.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Harry revint parmi eux quand le jeune homme roux s'approcha de lui, mal à l'aise :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ?

- J'aimerais la voir… La trace de sa morsure.

Harry sentit panique monter en lui : pour lui c'était comme si son ami lui demandait de subir un sort de légilimens. Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Hermione le remarquant pâlir prit la parole à sa place :

- Ron… Pour un calice, c'est… personnel… C'est même intime. L'endroit où il l'a mordu appartient au vampire. Le montrer à quelqu'un d'autre est une faute grave pour le calice. Une infidélité, si tu veux. Tu violerais en quelque sorte le corps de Harry…

- Ah… Désolé, je ne savais pas.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Voyant Ron et Harry si embarrassés, Hermione le enchaîna :

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même ! Nous nous serions moins inquiétés…

- Je suis désolé. En vérité, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu… Après que j'ai lu le livre, j'avais pris ma décision. Mais j'avais, et j'ai encore, tellement de doutes… Alors je suis allé le voir et nous avons discuté… Il en est venu à me répéter sa proposition mais, cette fois, il attendait une réponse. J'étais coincé… Bref, je n'ai pu vous prévenir.

- Cela a été tellement rapide… soupira Ron.

Harry était entièrement d'accord mais il se contenta d'acquiescer : déjà, il sentait l'angoisse revenir.

En quelques secondes, le besoin d'être près du vampire grandit en lui jusqu'à l'oppresser…

Cela devint insoutenable.

Hermione remarqua son malaise :

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous avons encore du travaille… Allez, Ron, au boulot !

- 'Mione… se lamenta le rouquin, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

- Alors je vais vous laisser. Travaillez bien, ne vous chamaillez pas trop.


	6. Chapter 6

Vendredi :

Harry se leva le lendemain matin vidé de son énergie magique, apaisé de ne plus avoir à la réfréner et soulagé d'avoir réussit à créer et ce, sous le regard du vampire. Face à Ron et Hermione, il s'était contenté de modifier la réalité, mais il avait voulut offrir un véritable cadeau à celui qui le sauvait d'Azily. Alors il avait décider de créer, ce qui était infiniment plus fatiguant, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Soudain Séverus apparut près de lui :

- Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Oui.

Il attendit quelques instants puis céda à la curiosité :

- Alors ?…

Le vampire ne dit rien, mais tendit son bras jusqu'à la table de nuit et lui donna l'objet. Harry le regarda sous tous les angles d'un œil critique : c'était loin d'être parfait, de nombreuses lignes ne lui avaient pas obéit, mais globalement cela s'approchait de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il finit par soupirer et le tendit à Séverus :

- J'espère qu'au moins il ne laissera pas couler l'eau, sinon il sera inutile à remplacer votre fiole cassée…

_« De quelle fiole cassée parle-t-il ? Et pourquoi me le tend-il comme s'il me le donnait ?… »_

Le vampire finit par demander, sceptique :

- Harry, dois-je comprendre que tu me le donne ?

- Bien sur, je l'ai fait pour vous, répondit ce dernier comme si c'était une évidence.

_« …Pour moi ? Pour moi… Il l'a fait pour moi. Seulement, uniquement, exclusivement pour moi. Et pour personne d'autre. »_ Il aurait pu faire trois fois le tour du parc tellement il était heureux. Mais il vit son calice baisser la tête et ajouter tout bas :

- En vérité, j'ai honte : c'est si peu par rapport à ce que vous m'offrez…

Le vampire se reprit et il posa ses deux mains sur les bras de son calice, lui faisant relever la tête :

- Harry, tu m'offres ton sang, tu m'offres ton énergie, ta chaleur, ta vie. Tu me nourris, je dépends de toi… Comment pourrais-je t'offrir plus que tu ne m'offres ?

_« Vous m'offrez une maison, Poudlard. Vous m'offrez votre protection. Vous m'offrez un repère, une personne sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Vous me sauver la vie en me sauvant d'Azily. Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'être votre égal ? »_

Vampire et calice se regardèrent un instant, silencieux, puis Harry reprit :

- En parlant de sang… Combien devez-vous boire par jour ?

- Une fois chaque nuit sera suffisant vu l'effet qu'a ton sang sur moi.

- Quel effet ? demanda Harry anxieusement.

- Electrique, déclara simplement le vampire.

Il avait été stupéfait lorsqu'il avait bu les premières gouttes… Il savait le sang d'humain, qui plus est le sang sorcier, délectable, mais celui d'Harry était bien meilleur que tout autre… A la fois doux et acidulé… Chaud, même brûlant de magie. En un mot, parfait.

- Vous n'avez pas bu depuis…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se remémorant le souvenir douloureux de la morsure… Mais il prit sur lui et demanda :

- Avez-vous soif ?

Le vampire scruta son calice qui prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il sentait sa crainte mais ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi Harry appréhendait-il ? Il avait déjà été mordu, tout irait bien.

- Oui, j'ai soif.

De toute façon il devrait se nourrir, le plus tôt serait le mieux pour consolider le lien, pour réaffirmer son calice comme sien et surtout pour empêcher cet étrange sentiment d'angoisse monter en Harry…

- Bien, allonges-toi.

Le vampire réfléchissait : il devait faire attention car il appréciait tellement son sang qu'il risquait d'en prendre trop et de lui faire perdre à nouveau connaissance. Son calice était bien trop faible pour cela.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil :

_« Calmes-toi mon sang, et cesses de pulser dans mes veines comme si j'allais me suicider ! Calmes-toi mon cœur, et cesses de t'emballer comme si un poignard allait s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine ! Je ne vais pas à l'abattoir ! C'est écrit dans les livres : morsure n'est pas égale à douleur. _

_Alors pourquoi ai-je un si mauvais pressentiment ?… » _

Finalement, sous le regard insistant du vampire, il s'exécuta. Allongé, il tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'autre côté du lit, les paupière scellées :

_« Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de sentir mes émotions, mais je peux l'empêcher de voir la terreur au fond de mes yeux. Je suis tellement lâche, cela me fait pitié. »_

Le vampire se pencha vers lui, énervé de voir son calice se détourner ainsi de lui :

- Harry, à partir de maintenant, tu vas me regarder dans les yeux et tu vas arrêter d'essayer de me cacher tes émotions. De toute façon, je les sens par le Lien. Je vais te mordre, je veux savoir ceux qui se passe. Je veux savoir quand je dois cesser. Je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi, ordonna-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme.

- Vous sentez mes émotions, c'est déjà bien assez humiliant. Ne m'abaisser pas au point de vouloir les voir…

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as éprouvé hier, le Lien n'était pas forgé, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu combien c'était loin d'être agréable. La morsure peut-être comparable au doloris… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Harry ne bougea pas. Avec tristesse, il entendit le vampire murmurer :

- Très bien. Tu refuses de m'obéir ? Je vais donc devoir t'y forcer. Legilimens.

Il était très mauvais occlumens. Séverus ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les souvenirs de son calice : ils étaient comme une plaie qui saignait abondamment dans son esprit.

De son côté, Harry fut obligé de revivre ce moment de torture.

Enfin Séverus daigna se retirer et il le regarda longuement, observant les larmes de son calice couler silencieusement. Il tendit la main pour les essuyer, mais Harry le repoussa :

- Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit… Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me voler mon intimité ! N'aviez-vous pas assez de mes émotions !? Non ! Il fallait que vous vous invitiez en moi, que vous violiez mon esprit. Quelle sera la prochaine étape !? Mon corps !?

Brusquement, Séverus le prit dans ses bras et murmura contre son oreille :

- Je suis désolé, Harry… Mais tu es mon calice, il est de mon devoir de te protéger, de te comprendre. Tu dois accepter de te livrer à moi.

- …Et comment voulez-vous que je le fasse si je ne peux vous faire confiance ? Si vous ne me respectez pas !? Lâchez-moi !

Il se débattit mais devant un être dont le corps était dur comme fer et lourd comme le plomb, il ne faisait pas le poids. Face à l'immobilité du vampire, Harry finit par se calmer.

- Lâchez-moi… répéta-t-il, las.

- Non. Tu dois accepter, maintint le vampire, raffermissant sa prise.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

- Vous m'étouffez.

- Tu respires toujours…

- Je ne parle pas de cela.

___________________________________

Lorsque Séverus se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tant dormit. Les vampires dorment peu, mais il lui semblait que l'état d'Harry l'avait affaiblit, et il avait soif. Le soleil s'était coucher mais cela ne l'avait pas réveillé, preuve qu'il dormait profondément car sa nature le rendait extrêmement sensible à l'aube et au crépuscule. Il soupçonnait qu'être si près de son calice, que le tenir dans ses bras, l'avait apaiser, au point de l'endormir. Mais il grimaça en se rappelant la raison de cette position…

La veille, lorsqu'il avait apprit que son calice avait souffert au cours de la première morsure, il était resté interdit : lui y avait pris tellement de plaisir…

Lorsque son calice lui avait résisté, il s'était énervé.

Lorsqu'il avait comprit que son calice le rejetait, il avait eut peur.

Car cela lui avait rappelé qu'Harry était son calice parce qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix : « _Mais c'est la meilleure solution que l'on m'offre. »_ Et non de manière pleinement volontaire. A cette constatation, il avait eut mal.

Alors il l'avait retenu, de force.

Il regarda le visage d'Harry. Si paisible quand il dormait. Sa peau était couleur crème, immaculée. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il salissait cet être si pur par sa noirceur.

Bien qu'il n'en eut pas envie, il se leva et il voulut s'éloigner, mais c'était comme si la vulnérabilité, la fragilité d'Harry l'appelaient. Sa main s'apprêta à frôler le visage de son calice, mais il s'en empêcha sachant que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas qu'il profite de son inconscience pour le toucher : _« Quelle sera la prochaine étape !? Mon corps !?_ » se remémora-t-il. Ses doigts restèrent en suspend à quelques centimètres de la peau de son calice, puis ils s'éloignèrent prenant à la place le flacon sur la table de nuit. Il descendit les quelques marche et se dirigea vers une des grandes fenêtres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le pas léger d'Harry derrière lui.

- Alors, qu'allez-vous mettre dedans ? demanda-t-il en désignant le flacon.

- Il me faut un liquide précieux. Quelque chose de soyeux. De doux. De fragile, pour que le serpent puissent le défendre. De tiède pour qu'il réchauffe le verre. De coloré, pour qu'il ne se laisse pas étouffer par le flacon…

Le vampire se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Je pense que ton sang serait parfait.

_« Traduction : il veux mon sang. Traduction : il va me mordre. Traduction : je vais avoir mal… »_

Séverus vit les vert de ses yeux se torréfier en une lave incandescente :

- …Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y ! Servez-vous ! Après tout, c'est ma fonction, mon utilité. Mon devoir… J'ai accepté le contrat. J'assume les conséquences. La morsure en est une.

Peu à peu, l'émeraude pâlit jusqu'à s'emplir de tristesse :

- Mais pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ?… Pourquoi n'était-ce pas écrit ?

Sa voix, tout comme son corps, tremblait maintenant. Le vampire ne supporta pas de voir son calice dans cet état, en quelques enjambées, il fut près de lui et l'enlaça, le serrant puissamment contre lui comme s'il cherchait éteindre l'angoisse d'Harry.

Il finit par murmurer contre son oreille :

- Même si tu l'avais su, quelle aurait été ta décision ? Aurait-elle été négative pour autant ?

Son calice cessa de trembler :

- Non.

- Alors cela n'y change rien. Je n'ai aucune explication à cette douleur. Dis-moi simplement comment puis-je te faire moins mal ?

_« Un jour, Dumbledore m'a expliqué que mon sang portait l'Amour de ma mère. Et je l'ai crut. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que ce sang m'a apporté le Malheur, la Souffrance et la Mort. Mon sang me répugne. Cette écœurement est gravé en moi, il n'y a rien à faire. »_

- Faite en sorte que cela ne dure pas.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais te mordre.

Il sentit les lèvres du vampire effleurer sa peau puis ses canines entrèrent dans les trous de l'avant veille, lui envoyant une première slave de douleur. Il commença à aspirer et le jeune homme blottit son visage dans la chemise de Séverus pour étouffer ses larmes. Si seulement il avait pu étouffer la souffrance qui croissait en lui, se diffusant dans ses veines.

Alors que son calice souffrait, le vampire s'enivrait : c'était une liqueur, un alcool interdit et délicieux, l'extase à l'état liquide. Pourtant, il entendait la douleur de son calice, mais cette voix était si lointaine et si faible qu'elle était recouverte par le battement de ce sang qui lui montait à la tête.

Quand Séverus s'arrêta, Harry s'était évanouit. Inconscient, il ne sentait plus la douleur.


	7. Chapter 7

Samedi :

- Harry… Réveilles-toi, souffla une voix veloutée près de son oreille.

Il ne put empêcher un frisson de descendre le long de sa nuque avant de mourir dans son cou. Puis il se redressa et il sentit que ses lunettes lui furent délicatement mises. Maintenant qu'il voyait nettement à nouveau, il croisa le regard amusé de Séverus :

- Bien dormi ?

_« Les cauchemars ne m'ont pas visités cette nuit. Ni les nuits précédentes d'ailleurs. » _

- Oui, très bien, sourit-il.

_« Néanmoins, lorsque cette perpétuelle fatigue du à mon changement de condition me désertera, mes vieux démons ne referont-il pas surface ?… »_

- Dans ce cas habilles-toi, nous allons au Ministère.

- Quand ?

- Dans dix minutes.

Le vampire vit avec amusement le jeune homme sauter hors du lit et se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortir, quelques secondes plus tard, pour se jeter sur la chaise où il avait laissé ses vêtements change et y retourner. Et fermer le loquet.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit, Séverus ne put le quitter du regard : il avait le souffle cours, ses joues étaient rosies par la précipitation et ses cheveux mouillé gouttaient sur sa chemise blanche, la rendant transparente par endroit…

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller plus tôt…

_« Pour me priver de cette délicieuse vision ?… Pas question. » _

Le vampire s'approcha souplement de son calice, puis le contourna et vint se poster juste derrière lui. Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être la proie face au prédateur. Soudain il sursauta en sentant des doigts froids enrouler quelque chose autour de sa gorge. Il se laissa faire car il ne pouvait bouger : en lui, quelque chose le tenait immobile. Il comprit que c'était sa partie calice et que, contre elle, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Harry, ce que je viens de te mettre est un bandeau de tissus qui couvre tes marques. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te l'enlever. Il est de la couleur de tes yeux.

Il y eut un long silence, puis toutes les vitres autour d'eux explosèrent et la voix d'Harry, vibrante de colère, s'éleva :

- …Mes yeux sont verts. Vert est la couleur de Serpentard, de votre maison, de vous. Pas la mienne. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'enlever ?… Je ne peu donc plus disposer de mon propre cou ?… Elle vous appartient, n'est-ce pas !? Car c'est ce que ce collier dit : que je vous appartient. Mais où est donc la chaîne qui va avec !? Et pourquoi ne pas marquer : « propriété de Séverus Rogue » tant que vous y êtes !? Quelle élégante manière de faire passer un message si bas !… Mais laissez-moi vous dire que si vous croyez m'enchaîner avec un objet, vous vous trompez, lourdement. Je. n'appartient. à. personne. Et surtout pas à vous ! Car je suis libre, comme tout être humain !…

- …Ce que tu n'as pas comprit, Harry, c'est que tu n'es plus un être humain. Tu es un calice, MON calice. Par conséquent ton cou m'appartient. Ton sang m'appartient. Tu m'appartient ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit le vampire qui prenne le calice ? Parce que c'est le vampire qui domine. Parce que c'est le vampire qui protège. Tu es la biche, je suis le fauve, c'est ainsi. Fais-toi y, parce que ce n'est pas près de changer !

Brusquement le jeune homme se sentit retourner et des lèvres dures et froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Il essaya de s'échapper mais une main derrière sa tête et une autre dans son dos l'immobilisaient. Déjà la langue du vampire s'ouvrait un chemin en lui. Quand il cessa de se débattre, Séverus le relâcha, puis il partit en grondant :

- Je t'attends dehors.

Après qu'il fut sortit, Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il porta inconsciemment sa main à ses lèvres et les sentit froides. Il observa ensuite ses doigts et vit un peu de sang. Tel un automate, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là il se rinça la bouche, évitant soigneusement de regarder le miroir. Puis il ressortit mais se figea en trouvant le vampire accoudé à la fenêtre, fumant :

- En t'opposant ainsi à moi, tu as provoqué le vampire. Je ne suis pas comme cela, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais tu me fais perdre le contrôle, Harry. Parfois, tu m'énerves comme jamais personne ne m'a énervé. Le reste du temps, tu me fais me sentir vivant. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu as l'impression de perdre ta liberté. Mais cela l'est aussi pour moi car je n'ai jamais accordé ma confiance à personne. Et j'ai d'autant plus de mal que tu ressembles à James. Je sais que tu n'es pas lui. Oui, tes yeux me le rappellent, souvent…

Séverus se tut, plongeant dans son regard.

- Allez-vous me l'enlever ?

- Non. Il remplit sa fonction : couvrir tes marques.

- Alors j'espère que vous oublierez de le remettre à la prochaine morsure.

_« Ou à celle d'après. Ou à celle d'encore après… »_

- N'y compte pas trop.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et se détacha de la fenêtre. Ou de ce qu'il en restait.

- Viens, nous partons.

Ils sortirent de Poudlard en silence, puis Séverus s'arrêta :

- Nous sommes assez loin maintenant. Harry, je vais nous transplaner, mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'un contact physique important avec toi, acceptes-tu que je te prennes dans mes bras ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Si ta réponse est non, j'irais chercher Dumbledore et tu transplaneras avec lui.

- Je ne vais pas déranger le directeur pour cela.

Le vampire s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Même s'il détestait le reconnaître, ce contact calma Harry qui alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête contre le torse de l'homme et fermer les yeux afin de mieux profiter de l'instant.

- Je ne t'étouffes pas ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Nous sommes arrivés, entendit-il murmurer à son oreille. Il s'était apparemment assoupit durant le trajet.

A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent et Séverus remarqua :

- Tu es encore fatigué.

_« Normal, je n'arrête pas de semer ma magie à tous bout de champs. »_

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans le luxueux bureau de Fudge.

- J'ai été surpris par votre demande d'entrevue. Cependant, je crains que vous ne perdiez votre temps. Monsieur Potter _doit_ aller à l'Azily.

Il afficha un sourire hypocrite et ajouta, mielleux :

- C'est pour votre bien et celui de la Communauté Magique que je fais cela.

Harry ne répondit rien mais le regard impétueux qu'il lui lança parla pour lui. Séverus le trouva délicieux mais il dut s'arracher de cette vision pour se concentrer sur le crapaud en face de lui :

- En réalité nous sommes ici à ce propos. Il ne sera pas possible d'envoyer Harry à l'Azily. Et nulle par ailleurs. Il est regrettable que vous n'ayez prit le temps de prévenir la personne concernée… Il vous aurait expliqué.

- Expliquez quoi ?

- Qu'il est mon calice.

Fudge resta un moment silencieux puis, sous leurs regards amusés, son visage prit de nombreuses couleurs : tout d'abord il blanchit, puis son teint devint jaune, cireux avant de se mettre à enfler et à transpirer.

- Comment cela se peut-il ?… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Et Depuis quand !?

- Un an.

- Pourquoi ne m'a ton rien dit !?

- Dumbledore m'avais promit de respecter notre vie privée. Il n'a donc rien dit quand vous lui avez parlé.

- Pour quoi vais-je passer maintenant ?…

- Cela ne me concerne absolument pas, dit froidement le vampire.

- Est-il déclaré au moins ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Justement, nous avons rendez-vous… maintenant.

Séverus se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, laissa sortir Harry et déclara :

- Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Puis il ferma la porte et regarda Harry qui l'attendait un peu plus loin : il avait dans les yeux une lueur espiègle, et arborait un sourire très serpentard… Un sourie s'ouvrit à son tour sur ses lèvres : il est délectable de faire taire un politicien.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau des déclarations. _« Comment fait-il pour ne pas se perdre dans ce véritable dédale bureaucratique ? Je suis complètement désorienté. J'en suis à me demander si je ne préfère pas le labyrinthe de la Coupe de Feu… _» Pensa Harry.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda la voix criarde d'une petite femme caché derrière de véritables tours de documents.

- Le déclarer, en tant que calice.

- Formulaire trois soixante quatorze.

Sur son fauteuil à roulette, elle zigzagua entre les piles et le jeune homme la trouva excellente conductrice de fauteuils pour ne pas faire s'affaisser toutes les piles… Elle finit par s'arrêter devant l'une à l'équilibre précaire et Harry ne sut comment, mais elle parvint à extorquer un des papiers à la base, sans la faire s'effondrer. Là encore, il songea qu'elle devait aussi être très douée au jeu de mikados. Puis elle commença à lire :

- Etape première : montrez-moi ses marques.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, portant immédiatement la main à son cou.

- …Non. Pas ça.

Séverus se glissa juste derrière lui :

- C'est la seule manière de lui prouver que tu es mon calice. Seules les marques des calices ne disparaissent pas, elles restent à vie.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Si. Tu dois le faire, tu vas le faire, parce que je te l'ordonne. Parce que c'est moi, et non pas toi, qui vais lui montrer. C'est moi qui enlève ton cache-cou.

Les doigts du vampire détachèrent doucement le bandeau de tissus tandis qu'il continuait d'une voix apaisante :

- Je sais, c'est dur pour toi. Mais il le faut.

Il l'incita à tourner la tête sur le côté, Harry ferma les yeux et il entendit la voix glaciale de Séverus demander à la femme :

- Est-ce suffisant ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et reprit :

- Etape deuxième : je dois le tatouer. Où voulez-vous que je le fasse ?

- Dans le cou, répondit le vampire sur le même ton.

La petite femme prit une des plumes reposaient dans son encrier et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à lui. Séverus le tenait fermement contre son torse et Harry se contenta de regarder la pointe de la plume s'approcher de sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle toucha sa peau, il sentit une vive brûlure mais ne dit rien. _« Je sais que je dois le faire. Et il le veut, sur ma gorge. Alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »_

Finalement la femme-fauteuil revint à son bureau :

- Etape troisième : le vampire doit ratifier la déclaration, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la plume.

Séverus se détacha de son calice, signa rapidement et ils partirent.

____________________________________

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Ils étaient dans une ruelle déserte de Londres, tout deux adossés au murs, Séverus debout et Harry assis, le genoux remontés sur son menton.

- Cela m'écœure. J'ai l'impression d'être du bétail. Simplement parce que je suis différent, il m'impose une marque ? Et pourquoi pas un numéro tant qu'ils y sont !? Même les moldus ne font plus cela. C'est monstrueux, et le fait que cela soit institutionnalisé me dégoûte encore plus.

- Je sais. J'ai crut que j'allais l'éventrer, elle et son fauteuil, quand elle me l'a fait.

- Vous avez été marqué ?

Séverus s'accroupit et remonta sa manche, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. Juste à côté était dessinée une goutte noire qui coulait le long de sa veine.

- J'ai choisit de la faire ici car, quitte à être marqué, autant que cela ne salisse qu'une partie de mon corps. Sur ton cou, cela ne se verra pas grâce au cache.

Harry ne répondit rien : il fixait la Marque.

- Vous fait-elle encore mal ? demanda-t-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Jamais.

Il releva enfin son regard et déclara, heureux :

- Alors vous étiez un mauvais Mangemort.

Il se tut quelques instants puis expliqua, plus triste :

- Lorsqu'_il_ est mort, elle a fait tellement mal à ceux qui croyaient réellement en _lui_ qu'ils en sont morts à leur tours…

_« Et je suis responsable de tous ces morts. Les parents de Malefoy sont morts. Théodore Nott est mort… »_

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées :

- Pourtant j'ai fait des atrocités. J'ai tué de sang froid des innocents. J'ai torturé.

Sa voix avait des accents tristes qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connu et il comprit qu'il revivait des souvenir particulièrement douloureux. _« Comment l'aider ? Comment alléger sa peine ? » _Soudain, poussé par son instinct, il posa sa main chaude sur la Marque et l'ancien Mangemort frissonna : une vague de douceur se répandit dans son bras. Exactement l'inverse du temps où Voldemort l'appelait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'apprêta à retirer sa main.

- Non. Laisses-la.

Il regarda Séverus et obéit.

- …Merci, murmura ce dernier.

Le vampire ne savait pas si c'était le contact avec son calice ou le fait que ce soit la main de Harry, celui qui avait défait le Lord, mais cela le réchauffait de sa froideur d'immortel, de la froideur de Voldemort.

_« Le contact avec ma main n'est pas douloureux… Mieux, cela l'apaise… Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il n'a jamais laisser Voldemort atteindre son âme. »_

Au bout d'un moment, Harry déclara :

- Vous avez peut-être commis des atrocités, mais je peux vous assurez que vous étiez vraiment un déplorable Mangemort.

Cela arracha un sourire à Séverus. Il restèrent encore des longues minutes ainsi, chacun profitant de la présence si proche de l'autre, aucun ne voulant rompre le moment. Finalement, Séverus susurra :

- Harry, laisses-moi t'embrasser.

Il vit plusieurs sentiments défiler dans les yeux du jeune homme : gêne, inquiétude furent les premiers, puis envie… Il prit se dernier comme réponse.

Lentement il posa les lèvres sur celles de son calice, traça leur pourtour avec sa langue, lécha la plaie qu'il avait fait le matin même. Ensuite il les ouvrit et commença l'exploration d'Harry. Enfin, de la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa faire et répondit même, timidement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, son calice, le souffle court, les joues rougies murmura :

- …Merci.

_« Ce matin, il m'a donné un baiser comme on donne une gifle. Ce soir, j'ai partagé mon premier baiser avec un homme. Et ce baiser-là était magique. »_

Bien qu'il soit dans les bras du vampire, Harry frissonna. Séverus le sentit et il s'éloigna un peu pour enlever son manteau :

- Un des désavantage de ma condition : je ne peux t'apporter la chaleur. Mais, à la place, je peux te le prêter puisque je ne ressens pas le froid.

Harry le regarda pensivement poser son manteau trop grand sur ses épaules :

_« Il me semble que les relations vampire/calice sont ainsi : un couple normal se serrerait l'un contre l'autre, mais nous, nous ne le pouvons pas. Avec le vampire, des choses qui me paraisses anodines ou évidentes, ne le sont pas. Mais je veux croire qu'en parlant, qu'en étant à l'écoute l'un de l'autre, qu'en faisant des compromis comme ici, nous pourrons y arriver. »_

- Rentrons, ou tu vas finir avec une pneumonie, fit le vampire en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry l'accepta et il se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras puissants. Quelques instants plus tard, il étaient dans les environs de Poudlard et il marchèrent vers le château, leurs doigts toujours entremêlés.

Cependant, en arrivant près du bâtiment Harry s'arrêta :

- J'aurais besoin d'aller à la volière.

- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le vampire.

- Pour envoyer un lettre, répondit simplement Harry qui refusait de justifier chacun de ses faits et gestes.

- Merci, je m'en serait douter, grinça Séverus.

Le jeune homme soupira : _« Pour la confiance, ce n'est pas encore cela. »_

- Cette lettre est adressée à Sirius Black, mon parrain, et à Rémus Lupin. Et, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, elle a pour objet de leur expliquer ma nouvelle condition. Cela vous suffit-il ? Ou faut-il, en plus, que je vous la lise ?…

Sur ce, il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna :

- Je serais donc à la volière, en compagnie de ma chouette, Hedwig. Et je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je retournerais dans vos appartements.

Il partit, excédé.

Le vampire eut furieusement envie de le rattraper et de le remettre à sa place, mais cela aurait gâché les moments qu'ils venaient de passer. Or, ces moments étaient si précieux qu'il voulait encore en profiter un peu. Et puis il valait mieux laisser Harry se calmer de son côté. Voir sa chouette lui ferait du bien.

Il lui donnait une heure. Pas un seconde de plus.

________________________________________________

- Voilà, Hedwig, peux-tu porter cela au 12 Square Grimmaud ?

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille en signe de réponse.

- Bien sur que je te taquine, je sais que tu en est parfaitement capable. Mais il est toujours plus poli de demander que d'exiger, non ?…

Il resta un instant songeur puis chuchota, en la caressant doucement :

- Surtout à une belle dame comme toi… Aller, vas et reviens vite : ta présence me manque. Mais fais attention à toi, ma Dame Blanche.

La lettre dans son bec, elle s'envola et, en quelques battements d'ailes, fut déjà loin. Harry entendit alors l'horloge de Poudlard sonner dix-neuf heure.

…Cela faisait donc plus d'une heure qu'il était à la volière ! Lui qui s'était justement promis de ne pas dépasser l'heure pour ne pas provoquer plus le vampire… Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre. Il se précipita sur la porte de la volière, faillit tomber plus d'une fois dans l'escalier, courut à en perdre haleine… Finalement, au détour d'un couloir, il prit quelqu'un de plein fouet et valsa à terre, s'éraflant le bras sur le parquet. Il resta un instant au sol, se recroquevillant de douleur, mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : le vampire. Aussitôt il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds et il s'efforça d'articuler, le souffle court :

- Suis désolé… Pas vu… Pressé.

Déjà, il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course mais une main puissante l'arrêta attrapant son bras blessé, ce qui le fit grimacer.

- Harry ? Est-ce que cela va ?

Il leva enfin les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix inquiète et plongea dans deux iris noires qui commençaient être bien connu de lui.

- Je... vous cherchais. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais avec Hedwig et je n'ai pas vu qu'il était si…

Soudain, il s'interrompit :

- …Que faites vous là ?

- Je… cherchais mon calice, répondit-il sentant toute son inquiétude, son impatience et sa colère de l'heure passée s'évanouir à la vue de son calice. Ne l'aurais-tu pas croiser ? C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de geais, aux yeux verts émeraudes et au caractère effronté, plaisanta-t-il.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvre d'Harry qui se prit au jeu :

- Jamais vu. Mais, si vous voulez, je peux l'attendre avec vous. Je cherche moi-même un vampire aux yeux onyx et au caractère impérieux.

Séverus sourit à son tours, simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son calice sain et sauf. Quoique… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait les narines…

- Tu saignes, constata-t-il en relevant l'avant-bras de Harry, en sang.

Ce dernier observa la plaie et, sous les yeux ahuris de Séverus, commença à prononcer des sortilèges de guérison. _« Que fait-il ? …Il se guérit, comme cela ? A chaud ? Sans potion anti-douleur ?… Mais c'est extrêmement douloureux !… »_

- Harry, arrêtes ça ! gronda Séverus.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas encore aller à l'Infirmerie.

- Mais c'est extrêmement douloureux !…

Son calice le regarda avec étonnement :

- Il y a bien pire comme douleur…

Le vampire comprit qu'il faisait référence à la morsure. Et il s'en voulut d'infliger tant de souffrance à son calice alors que, pour lui, c'était l'extase.

- Cela te laisseras une cicatrice, objecta-t-il.

- Au point où j'en suis, une de plus une de moins…

- Comment cela ?

_« J'aurais du me taire. Que lui dire maintenant ? « Mon corps est couvert de cicatrices, cadeau souvenirs de ma famille moldue… » Certainement pas. Aller Harry, trouves autre chose… »_

- …Cadeaux d'adieu de Voldemort.

Séverus resta silencieux :

_« C'est cela. J'ai participé à ta guérison après le combat final. J'ai vu ton corps. Les cicatrices ne dataient pas de la veille. Ni du moi précédent. Elle étaient beaucoup plus anciennes… _

_Je te l'ai dit, Harry, j'ai torturé et je peux t'assurer que tes cicatrices n'ont pas été faites à coup de sortilèges, mais à l'arme blanche. A l'arme moldue…_

_Harry, qu'as-tu subit ? »_

Ne le voyant pas réagir, le jeune homme s'apprêta à reprendre ses sorts mais à nouveau le vampire l'arrêta :

- Harry, j'ai un autre moyen: la salive de vampire a des vertus cicatrisantes. Ni douleur, ni cicatrice… Et j'aurais bu pour la soirée.

En vérité, cela ne suffirait pas pour la nuit, mais l'idée de le faire souffrir lui devenait presque autant insupportable que son sang lui était délicieux…

Ce dernier argument décida Harry : ce soir, pas de morsure ! En réponse, il tendit son bras au vampire. Celui-ci l'attira contre lui et ses lèvres froides recouvrir un partie de la plaie. Cette fraîcheur était douce comme un baume. Si douce…

Séverus sentit son calice s'affaiblir tout contre lui et quand il eut terminé, il s'était endormit. Il en fut heureux : Harry avait assez confiance en lui pour s'abandonner au sommeil dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimanche :

Un vase vola dans l'air et se brisa contre le mur. Des jurons s'élevèrent.

- Sirius Black, je t'ordonne de te calmer toi !

- Que je me calme ? Que je me CALME ? Le fils de James Potter, notre meilleur ami, vient de devenir le calice de Sevérus Rogue et tu veux que je reste calme ?… Ce gamin que je considère comme mon propre fils vient de devenir la réserve de sang officielle de mon pire ennemi et tu veux que je me calme ?! Mais je suis CALME !

- Non, tu es tout sauf calme…

- Je vais là-bas. Je dois le voir, déclara le brun en se ruant sur la cheminé.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Pas dans cet état là.

Le loup-garou se jeta sur lui et le ceintura puissamment.

- Lâches-moi ! Je t'ai dis que j'étais calme ! Tout. Va. Très bien. Dit-il en se débattant furieusement.

- Non. Si tu vas là-bas dans cet état, tu te laisseras aller à ta fureur en face de lui. Tu le blesseras. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, grogna Sirius.

- Ecoutes, les quelques lignes que j'ai eu le temps de lire ne contenaient ni de colère, ni de souffrance… Alors, peut-être…

- Mais c'est Rogue ! Il l'a toujours détesté ! Je ne comprends pas : que c'est il passé Rémus ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si tu n'avais pas déchiré cette lettre aussi, nous en saurions un peu plus !…

- …Et que dirait James ? Il ne me le pardonnerait pas : il me l'avait confier ! Il m'avait demander de veiller sur lui ! Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver ?… Je suis indigne de lui.

- Non, Sirius, tu sais qu'il tient énormément à toi.

- Je dois savoir, Rémus. Imagines qu'il ai besoin de nous ?… Tu sais comme moi que quand il souffre il ne dit jamais rien à personne…

- Alors allons-y, déclara le lycanthrope, se sentant à son tour gagner par l'inquiétude.

_____________________________________________________

- Il reste ?! Comment cela se fait-il ?! Tout avait été prévu, calculé… C'était infaillible ! s'écria la femme potelée d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle s'étrangla.

- Nous sommes coincés par nos propres lois, Dolores.

- Comment cela ?

- Potter est un calice.

Le visage de la femme s'enlaidit de dégoût.

- ...Et cet insolent a attendu samedi matin pour avouer.

- Mais cela ne l'excuse en rien pour ne pas aller à l'Asily ?

- Le vampire est Séverus Rogue. Impossible de le muter hors de Poudlard, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il soit bloqué là-bas : pour le bien de la communauté magique, mieux valait que ce Mangemort buveur de sang soit exilé dans ce coin paumé, cet asile pour élèves dégénérés.

Il serra les poings :

- …Vous savez combien les lois concernant les buveurs de sang et leurs réserves sont rigoureuses… D'autant plus que si je me risque à les séparer, j'encours la vengeance de cet animal fou furieux…

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, Potter ne peut continuer à semer la panique dans la population. Pour le bien commun, il est de notre devoir de l'arrêter, Cornélius.

- Je le sais ! Je suis parfaitement conscient des soucis qu'il va m'apporter ! Mais qu'y puis-je s'ils sont ensemble depuis l'année dernière ?…

- Et par rapport au fait que Potter est un élève de l'école ? Ne peut-on rien tirer de cela ? Après tout, un vampire a des relations sexuelles avec son calice or les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont strictement interdites…

- La situation est ambiguë. Aucune loi n'interdit à un professeur de prendre un élève pour calice… De plus, il serait dangereux pour nous d'entamer un procès où Potter serait mêlé : la presse crierait au scandale.

- Donc, il ne peut aller à l'Asily à cause du buveur de sang.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants :

- …Traitons le mal, par le mal.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

- A Poudlard, il y en a un autre. Je l'ai déjà menacer de le dénoncer en tant que non non-déclaré… Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux de nous casser Potter en tout petits, petits morceaux…

________________________________________________

Harry sentit les doux rayons du soleil matinale jouer avec ses cils. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la lumière du matin entrait par une grande fenêtre en forme d'ogive de l'autre côté de la salle. Car la pièce était si vaste, si haute qu'il ne pouvait que la qualifier de salle. Il soupçonnait même que ce soit une ancienne église. Mais que venait faire une église à Poudlard ?…

Il se promit de demander à Hermione. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vu ses amis la veille. Peut-être pourrait-il aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin ? Il croiserait sûrement la jeune fille, toujours la première levée, la première descendue mais qui s'éternisait toujours à table, un gros livre sur ses genoux. A moins qu'elle n'attendit son paresseux amoureux non officiel nommé Ronald Weasley ? Oui, c'était cela, Hermione les attendaient toujours à table, pour passer un moment avec eux avant de s'exiler à la bibliothèque.

Il s'étira comme un chat, se leva et descendit les quelques marches, mais il s'immobilisa sur la dernière : le sol était en pierre dur et froid or il était pieds nus… Du haut de son petit perchoir, il parcourut la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur le canapé : le vampire y était étendu. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ces jambes élancés à n'en plus finir. Il était torse nu et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de détailler les muscles de l'homme, sa peau d'albâtre… Cet être étendu avait la beauté de la noblesse, il semblait irréel par son immobilité… Car sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas et Harry se demanda si son cœur battait. Il aurait aimé poser sa main sur son côté gauche, mais il n'osait troubler ce tableau.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Séverus releva le buste d'un geste vif et se tourna vers son calice :

- …Je me disait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas… Harry, respires.

Celui-ci était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer avoir retint son souffle. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Le vampire se leva, s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline :

- Bonjour…

Comme une brise, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- …Bonjour, répondit Harry, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Harry est adorable encore endormit. »_

- Votre cœur bat-il ? demanda soudain le jeune homme dont l'esprit engourdis était resté sur sa dernière interrogation.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme se fermer, il regretta immédiatement sa question : _« Vraiment Harry, quel imbécile tu es ! Il est mort ! Pourquoi crois-tu que sa peau soit si froide ? Parce que son sang ne circule plus ! Mais non, toi, tu t'acharnes à croire que son cœur puisse battre… Réfléchis donc un peu avant de parler ! »_

- Je suis désolé, c'était stupide de ma part…

Mais il fut coupé par la main du vampire qui prit la sienne et la porta à l'endroit ou devait se trouver son cœur. C'était froid, dur et figé. Comme la pierre.

- Alors ?… interrogea Séverus au bout d'un moment, mais il répondit lui même : Rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un battement. Silence totale. Le silence de la mort. Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué, je suis froid, insensible. Inhumain. Mon corps reflète si bien mon âme…

Harry secoua négativement la tête :

- Non, je me suis trompé. J'étais aveuglé par ma haine, par ma peur. Je vous voyais tel que je voulais vous voir, et non tel que vous êtes… Vous êtes si différent de moi que je n'ai jamais su vous comprendre. Alors je vous ai détesté parce que cela m'était plus simple.  
Encore maintenant, vous m'êtes incompréhensible en bien des points… Mais je vais essayer, donnez-moi juste un peu de temps.

_« Moi aussi Harry, il m'est difficile de te comprendre. En vérité, tu es une énigme pour moi. Un cocktail dont je n'arriverai jamais à définir tous les ingrédients. Comme en cet instant, où tu es si réfléchit, si sincère. Quel âge as-tu Harry ? As-tu vraiment dix-sept ans ? Tu viens de me donner le raisonnement que Dumbledore m'a tenu il y a trois jours. Mieux, après toutes ces années de mépris, en quelques jours tu me déclares accepter passer à autre chose… Tu es quelqu'un d'unique, Harry. » _

Face à son silence, le jeune homme enchaîna :

- Pourquoi dormez-vous sur le canapé ?

- Préférerais-tu vraiment que je dorme dans le lit, avec toi ?… fit le vampire mi amusé mi suggestif.

- …Non, je crois que je dormirais mieux seul. Mais je ne peux vous voler votre lit plus longtemps… Je vais retourner à la tour.

_« Non, je ne peux continuer à le déranger. Il faut que j'y retourne. Bien que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Cette salle va me manquer. Mais surtout, son propriétaire va me manquer… »_

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

La phrase était sortit d'elle-même.

- Restes.

_« Oui, restes. Avec moi, pour toujours. »_

- Vous voulez que j'emménage ici ?…

- Oui.

_« Ici ?… Si loin de Gryffondor ? Si loin de mes amis ? Que diraient Ron ? Il se sentirait trahit, délaissé. Et 'Mione ? Elle serait triste, mais elle comprendrait, elle me soutiendrait. Et moi ? Que veux-je ? Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas quitter ce sanctuaire. Son sanctuaire. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui ; subir l'angoisse, chaque soir ; me réveiller, chaque matin, au bord de la crise de nerf… _

_Si je reste, je serais la journée avec mes amis. Le soir, la nuit, le matin avec lui. Oui, ce serait bien. »_

- Si je reste, je serais chez vous. Sur votre territoire. J'ai besoin d'un endroit à moi. Pas grand chose, juste un coin qui soit à moi. Où vous n'iriez pas. Accepteriez-vous ?

Séverus l'observa et il comprit que son calice cherchait à reconstruire ce que le vampire avait détruit, la veille, en entrant dans son esprit : son intimité. Derrière cette simple et joli requête, il demandait un peu de liberté. Et qui était-il, lui, l'ancien Mangemort, pour lui refuser cela ?

L'homme ne dit rien mais lui prit le bras et le mena vers une petite porte au fond de la salle. Elle résista quelques instants mais sous sa force, elle finit par céder.

- Je ne l'ouvre jamais, c'est pourquoi elle est récalcitrante. Et elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, c'est réciproque d'ailleurs…

_« Si vous la maltraiter ainsi, je la comprends… »_

Le vampire du se baisser pour entrer et Harry ne put retenir un sourire : _« Enfin quelque chose à ma taille… »_

A sa grande surprise, ils débouchèrent sur un escalier en colimaçon border de fenêtres qui devaient être lumineuses, une fois enlevée la couche de saleté et chassées les toiles d'araignées. L'escalier les conduisit à une autre porte, semblable à la première, mais qui refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir.

- Fichue porte capricieuse… marmonna Séverus.

Finalement il se colla au mur et fit signe à Harry de s'avancer. Il était étrange de voir comme le vampire s'inscrivait parfaitement dans la vaste salle principale alors que, dans ce goulot, il paraissait si disproportionné…

- Essayes. Si c'est toi, elle acceptera sûrement.

Hésitant, Harry posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui sembla s'ouvrir toute seule, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait…

Ses yeux furent éblouis par la lumière rougeoyante du lever de soleil qui se déroulait juste en face de lui. Il eut l'impression que l'astre vermeil entrait dans la pièce et cette impression fut encore accentuer par le fait que les carreau n'avait plus de verre : il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. Emerveillé, il posa son pied sur le parquet dont les planche glapirent, comme pour lui répondre.

L'endroit était si poussiéreux que chacun de ses pas soulevait un nuage gris, visiblement, personne n'avait habité le lieu depuis des décennies… Pourtant, il s'y sentit immédiatement protégé.

C'était contradictoire car les murs étaient tellement fissurés que c'était un miracle s'il tenaient encore debout… Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas un miracle aussi si lui même était encore debout, vivant ?…

De forme ronde, la pièce offrait un panorama des paysages environnant Poudlard. Les montagnes au loin semblaient aux vagues d'un océan qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Incontestablement, la vue était imprenable.

- Cet endroit est magnifique, murmura Harry.

- Sûrement, répondit le vampire, parcourant la pièce d'un regard sceptique.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : comment pouvait-il rester insensible au charme de la pièce ? C'était omniprésent, enveloppant…

La voix de Séverus s'éleva et elle lui sembla étrange dans cette endroit, étouffante, alors que dans la grande salle elle raisonnait si bien…

- Nous nous trouvons dans l'ancien clocher de l'église dans laquelle je vis. Au moyen âge, du temps où il y avait encore des moldus ici, le clocher abritait un énorme bourdon. Il ne sonnait pas pour rassembler les croyants lors des cérémonies, mais pour prévenir quand le Mal approchait. Les chrétiens l'avaient appelé « le Phare Veuilleur » car il était leur flambeau repoussant les ténèbres. La cloche a sonné durant des siècles et des siècles, faisant trembler ses murs, les emplissant de ses avertissements. Les Fondateurs l'ont détruite, mais sa magie fait toujours écho ici, empêchant la tour de s'écrouler. C'est pour cela que je ne peux entrer : je suis une créature des ténèbres, elle me repousse.

_« C'est pour cela que je m'y sens en sécurité…_

_Ainsi, il ne peut y entrer ? Mais c'est parfait pour moi… »_

Il se retourna vers Séverus, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- Je sens que je vais beaucoup me plaire ici…

- Il faudra faire quelques travaux.

- Oui, je crois que je vais aller chercher ma pochette et mes crayons… fit Harry le regard brillant d'impatience. _« j'irais les chercher en revenant de déjeuner. Ainsi que mes affaires. »_ Pourrais-je déjeuner à la Grande Salle ?

- Pourquoi ?

_« Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses pourquoi… »_

- Pour que je déjeune, comme tout élève normal, en compagnie de mes amis, qui sont respectivement Hermione Granger et…

- Arrêtes, le coupa le vampire. Je suis désolé : je n'avais pas à te le demander.

Il soupira.

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin de temps. Alors, à mon tours, je te demande un peu de temps pour apprendre à te faire confiance.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, surprit : _« C'est une promesse : il va essayer de me faire confiance. Pourtant, elle doit lui coûter car hier, il a dit ne jamais l'avoir donné à personne… C'est une promesse difficile, mais c'est une merveilleuse promesse. »_

________________________________________

En s'approchant de la Grande Salle, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas : l'atmosphère était lourde comme avant l'orage. Quand il franchit les grandes portes de la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Il parcourut des yeux la table des professeurs et croisa le regard apaisant du vampire, aussitôt il prit une profonde inspiration, releva le menton et se dirigea fièrement vers sa table. Il s'assit à côté de ses amis et leur chuchota :

- Qu'ont-ils tous ?

Hermione lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier et déclara prudemment :

- Il vaut mieux que tu le lises par toi-même…

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement lorsqu'il lu le titre de l'article en première page :

_Le Survivant-calice !_

_Du nouveau du côté du Survivant ! En effet, Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la magie, nous avait, il y a quelques jours, transmis un premier communiqué officiel révélant ses intentions d'envoyer le jeune Harry Potter à l'institut d'Azily, dans la perspective d'une formation pour contrôler sa magie en raison de la loi voter il y a peu. Cette déclaration avait – rappelons le – fait polémique. Le Survivant devait partir hier matin, toutefois l'opération ne s'est pas réalisée et il se trouve toujours à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie tenue par Dumbledore. _

_Néanmoins, ce matin même, nous avons reçu un nouveau communiqué dans lequel le Ministre de la Magie nous informe avoir appris, au dernier moment, une information capitale au sujet de monsieur Potter. Information qui lui aurait été cachée jusqu'à présent…_

_Harry Potter est – depuis quelques mois, selon nos sources – Calice. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, le Calice est le partenaire du vampire : il le nourrit en lui offrant son sang. La Loi en vigueur sur les vampires interdit la séparation avec leurs calices car ceux-ci ne pourraient survivre. Le vampire résiderait donc probablement à Poudlard même. L'éventualité étant qu'un professeur soit le dit vampire. Le Ministre n'a pas tenu à s'aventurer sur cette question, mettant en avant qu'il ne pouvait divulguer la vie privé d'une personne sans son consentement._

_« Et n'est-ce pas exactement ce qu'il en train de faire en contactant la presse ? Il est incohérent. »_ pensa amèrement Harry.

_L'identité du vampire reste donc, pour le moment, inconnue. Nous ferons l'impasse sur les questions d'éthique si le vampire s'avérait être un enseignant. En effet, un vampire et son calice forme un couple et ont une vie privé identique à celle de deux personnes vivant conjointement et ce sur tous les plans, sexualité comprise. _

_En tout cas, espérons que cette personne sera assez compétente pour contrôler ce jeune homme de seulement dix-sept ans qui dispose d'un des plus puissant capital magique… _

Le jeune homme s'était figé, dangereusement pâle.

- Harry, on peut sortir si tu veux… murmura la jeune fille à ses côté.

- Sortir serait fuir. Sortir serait refuser la vérité. Sortir serait _le_ déshonorer, _lui_ dire que j'ai honte… C'est faux. Je n'ai pas HONTE !

La carafe devant lui explosa. Le silence se fit, tous s'immobilisèrent.

- Je ne suis pas un MONSTRE ! Alors, tous autant que vous êtes, arrêtez de me fixer comme tel !

Toutes les carafes explosèrent.

_- Réparo_ ! s'exclama-t-il, et elles reprirent leur forme initiale, cependant, l'eau coulait sur les tables, et on entendait le gouttelettes tomber sur le sol…

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et ils virent avec stupeur entrer Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

- Nous cherchons Harry, déclarèrent les deux hommes, essoufflés.

Le concerné ferma les yeux : _« Cela va être une très, très longue journée… »_


	9. Chapter 9

Le concerné ferma les yeux : _« Cela va être une très, très longue journée… »_

Puis il se leva et dit timidement :

- Je suis là.

Une tornade brune fonça sur lui :

- Harry ! s'exclama son parrain en l'étouffant dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît Sirius, pas ici, pas sous leurs regards, murmura le jeune homme contre son épaule tout en faisant un signe de tête négatif au vampire.

Ils sortirent et dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, Rémus le prit dans ces bras à son tour :

- Tu m'as manqué, Bamby.

- Toi aussi, Moony. Vous aussi, se reprit-il en regardant ces deux hommes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Il y eut un silence, puis Sirius explosa :

- Pourquoi, Harry ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?…

- Pourquoi _ça_ ?! Pourquoi _lui_ ?! Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?! As-tu si peux confiance en nous ?! Suis-je tomber si bas dans ton estime que tu ne juges pas utile de me prévenir ?! Qu'ai-je fait, Harry ?…

Au fils de sa tirade, le jeune homme comprit. A chaque nouvelle interrogation, il secoua négativement la tête mais son parrain, perdu dans sa fureur, ne le vit pas. Finalement, il se précipita sur lui et lui mit sa main sur sa bouche. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il se tourna vers Rémus et demanda :

- Avez-vous lu ma lettre ?

- Pas en entier, il l'a déchirée avant.

Sirius se dégagea violemment de lui :

- Une lettre ! Un bout de papier m'annonce que tu es _son_ calice ! Comment croyais-tu que j'allais le prendre ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de venir me voir ? Ma réaction ?…

- Tais-toi…

- T'a-t-il fait mal ? …As-tu honte d'être son calice ?

- TAIS-TOI ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?! Je. N'ai. Pas. Honte. Et si je ne suis pas venu vous voir, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui ! Et enfin OUI, j'avais peur de ta réaction, OUI j'avais peur que tu me rejettes et OUI c'est ce que tu es en train de faire ! Et laisses-moi te dire que tes mots me blessent bien plus que _ses_ dents.

Il reprit son souffle, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rémus :

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette dernièrement ?

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne lisons plus ce tissus de mensonge…

_« Cela m'aurait arrangé pourtant… »_

- Je vais vous expliquez alors, mais s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas. Pas un mot. Pas un commentaire, fit-il en fixant Sirius qui hocha lentement de la tête.

Alors il raconta. Il raconta son impuissance, sa panique, ses doutes, sa décision, sa douleur… Il raconta leurs désaccords, leurs difficultés, leur compromis, leurs joies, leurs espoirs…

- Voilà, vous savez. Maintenant, je suis prêt à entendre votre colère, vos reproches, ils seront justifiés. Mais je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas de choisir entre lui et vous…

Tout d'abord, ils ne dirent rien, puis Rémus s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras :

- Harry, je respecte ta décision et je l'accepte. Je tiens trop à toi pour te demander de choisir entre lui et nous. Simplement, promets-moi de venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps, quitte à amener ton vampire…

Cette remarque arracha un sourire au jeune homme, mais il se détacha du lycan et posa un regard anxieux sur son parrain, celui-ci finit par demander :

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Nous étions là, nous aurions pu te soutenir… Tu m'annonces cela, de but en blanc, après coup, et j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait étranger dans ta vie…

- Si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais été dégoûté. Voir l'écœurement dans tes yeux est ce qui me fait me sentir le plus sale. Au final, ma décision aurait été la même mais plus douloureuse car tu aurais pesé dans la balance, et du mauvais côté. Si je ne t'en es pas parlé, c'est parce que j'ai toujours prit mes décisions seul. Face au Dursley, pendant onze ans, j'ai été seul. Face à Quirrell, j'ai été seul. Face au Basilic, seul. Et quand il a fallut lui lancer ce putain de sort, j'étais toujours seul. Il n'y avait personne. Et si j'avais compté sur les autres ce jour-là, je serais mort. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Sa voix était pleine de fureur contenue et ses yeux vacillaient de colère et de larmes.

- Alors une décision seul de plus ou de moins, que cela aurait-il changé ?

- Pour moi, cela aurait changé quelque chose.

Les larmes, si longtemps contenues, coulèrent. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction des appartements de Séverus : il avait cruellement besoin du vampire.

Mais en arrivant dans les environs des Serpentards, il entendit une voix traînante dont il se serait bien passé :

- Alors Potter, que fais-tu dans les parages ? Tu t'es perdu ? Mais non, tu cherches ton vampire… C'est donc un Serpentard…

- Lâches-moi, Malefoy. J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me chamailler avec ta petite personne, fit Harry d'un ton las.

Soudain, le jeune homme blond fut en face de lui, lui barrant le passage et un peu trop proche à son goût.

- Tu me trouves petit, Potter ? Mais examines-toi un peu, tu lèves les yeux pour me regarder.

Le Gryffon essaya de le contourner.

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être ignoré…

Il se retrouva violemment coller au mur par le corps du Serpentard.

- Alors comme ça, ça t'excites d'être soumis par un des notre ?

- Ta gueule, cracha-t-il.

- J'ai touché un point sensible apparemment… Mais dis-moi, tu es bien impoli aujourd'hui… Il va falloir que j'en touche un mot à ton vampire, il ne t'a pas bien dressé. A moins que je ne le fasse directement. Qu'en dirais-tu ?

- Fiches-moi la paix.

- Tais-toi, Potter ! C'est moi qui parle ! Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, sagement…

Harry se tut et détourna les yeux : cherchant désespérément une issue de secours :

- Voilà. Tu vois quand tu veux ? Tu sais, petite catin, je vais te casser, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Mais je prendrai tout mon temps car tu es un très joli jouet…

Ce souffle lui brûla la peau. Les mains de Malefoy sur ses bras le brûlèrent. Il commença à se débattre mais il reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre et tomba à terre, la respiration coupée.

Malefoy s'accroupit et murmura, en caressant ses doigts :

- Cela faisait si longtemps que j'en avais envie… Tu n'imagines pas combien cela me défoule.

Puis il se releva et s'éloigna :

- A une prochaine fois Potter…

Harry resta prostré ainsi, luttant silencieusement contre la douleur et la tristesse.

_« Je me suis laisser frapper. Par Malefoy. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagit ?_

_Parce qu'il a raison. _

_Objet soumis, je suis calice, je suis catin. »_

_________________________________________

Ce fut toujours dans la même position que le trouva le vampire.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Son calice sursauta en l'entendant mais détourna immédiatement les yeux.

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît et regardes-moi quand je te parle.

Il le regarda mais ne dit rien.

- Harry ?

- J'ai mal réagis à l'article.

- Je sais. J'étais là. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ce qui s'est passé, après. Ce qui fait que tout à l'heure tu m'as appelé. Ce qui fait que tu as si mal.

Le jeune homme détourna à nouveau le regard.

- Harry, mon devoir, en tant que vampire, est de te protéger. Tu étais en danger. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Son calice fixa la fenêtre, absent : _« Le ciel est de plomb_._ L'orage approche. »_

- REPONDS-MOI !

- J'ai assez entendu crier pour aujourd'hui, je suis las.

Il se releva vacillant un peu, mais ne laissant rien paraître de sa douleur. Le vampire se leva à son tour et se plaça devant Harry, l'empêchant d'avancer. Cela lui rappela la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

- Et je n'aime pas avoir à le faire. Tu m'y obliges. Je suis le vampire et je t'ai déjà clairement dit que je dominerais notre couple. Je te rappel que tu l'as accepter le jour où tu as choisi de devenir mon calice. Alors je t'ordonne de me répondre.

- Ne m'obligez pas à me soumettre. Je ne veux pas.

_«…Je ne peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. »_

Le vampire abattit son poing sur le mur à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry.

- Vous me faîtes peur.

- Le vampire sent les émotions de son calice par conséquent il ne peut pas le faire souffrir sans souffrir lui-même, mais je suis prêt à ressentir cette désagréable impression s'il n'y a que cela pour te faire parler.

- Vous me menacez maintenant, constata simplement le jeune homme.

- Le vampire en moi est inquiet, il sait que son calice a eu besoin de lui, qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose. Mais il est aussi furieux, son calice refuse de lui obéir, lui cache quelque chose. Tu me provoques en remettant en question mon instinct dominant. Et celui-ci me dicte de te remettre à ta place.

- Essayez donc de contrôler votre instinct. Vous n'êtes pas un animal.

Séverus ne put retenir la gifle.

- Qu'as-tu ? s'exclama-t-il sèchement.

- Il m'a blessé.

Qui désignait-il par ce « il » ? Sirius ? Malefoy ? Séverus ? Harry ne savait plus. Seul deux mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : catin, calice.

Le vampire le vit s'effondrer et le rattrapa dans ces bras.

_« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit Harry. Que me caches-tu encore ? Qu'a fait Black pour te mettre dans cet état ? Si jamais il a osé lever la mais sur toi… _

…_N'est-ce pas exactement ce que je viens de faire ? Comment ai-je pu te gifler alors que je sentais ta souffrance ? Comment ai-je pu te blesser alors que tu avais tant besoin de moi ?_

_Qu'ai-je fait ?… »_

Séverus retourna à ses appartements, son précieux fardeau caler dans ses bras. Il prit une couverture, monta directement à la petite tourelle et s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte qui bien évidemment résista. Il finit par déclarer :

- S'il te plaît, pour Harry, ouvres-toi.

Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant de reproches. Séverus, toujours sur le pas de la porte, étendit la couverture qu'il avait préparer et y déposa son calice en prenant bien garde de ne toucher n'y les murs, ni le plancher. Il le regarda dormir quelques instant puis il se retira.

- Rrémmusss Lupin et Ssirriusss Black attendent dans le bureau… le prévint la voix du serpent du tableau lorsqu'il redescendit.

_« Comme si j'avais besoin de ses deux-là maintenant… »_

- Lupin, salua-t-il le lycanthrope en entrant dans la pièce. Black, que fais-tu là ?

- Où est Harry ?

- Dis moi, Black, connais-tu un peu les calices ? demanda Séverus, l'ignorant à son tour. Non, bien sûr… Alors permets-moi de te mettre un peu courant. Vois-tu, un des pires sentiments pour un calice est le rejet. Le rejet de son vampire, des ses proches… Et toi, un des êtres qu'il aime le plus au monde, que t'empresses-tu de faire ?

- …Je suis venu m'excuser.

- Il dort, fit-il froidement.

Sur ce, il s'apprêta à retraverser le tableau, mais au dernier moment il soupira et se ravisa :

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. C'est réciproque. Cependant, entre nous trois, il y a Harry et il est celui qui en souffre le plus. Alors faisons un pacte : tout ce qui le concerne est terrain d'entente, paix.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent interdits, et Rémus fut le premier à réagir :

- Nous acceptons ton… pacte.

- Pour Harry, marmonna Sirius.

Tout trois ne dirent rien mais acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre ici. Pour l'instant, il faut le laisser tranquille, il descendra quand il sera prêt. Je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

__________________________________________________

Harry se réveilla engourdis : il avait visiblement dormit sur quelque chose de dur. Pourtant, il se sentait bien : il était dans la tour.

Il remarqua qu'Hedwig l'attendait, perchée sur une fenêtre, une lettre dans son bec. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses doigts dans son pelage : il avait tant besoin de douceur.

- Bonjour, ma belle.

En réponse, elle déposa sa lettre dans ses mains et Harry put reconnaître l'écriture déliée de Séversus si différente de la sienne, en patte de mouche.

_Harry_

Il observa silencieusement la lettre, indécis, puis il finit par demander, se tournant vers sa chouette :

- Dis-moi si je dois l'ouvrir ?

Elle le regarda de ses grand yeux bleus. Bleus comme le ciel après l'orage, bleu comme le ciel après qu'il ait plut, bleu comme maintenant. Son regard glissa vers la fenêtre : déjà le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et faisait briller les gouttelettes sur les quelques carreaux restants tel des billes d'espoir.

Finalement, il la décacheta.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler, alors je t'écris._

_Je t'ai amener ici car ce lieu semble avoir un effet apaisant sur toi et je peux te dire qu'il t'a déjà reconnu et accepté. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il est vivant et a une personnalité propre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu te procurer plus qu'une couverture car il repousse tout ce qui vient de moi._

_En vérité, je t'écris pour te présenter mes excuses. Je me suis laissé aller alors que tu souffrais. J'ai donné libre cour à ma violence sur toi._

_Ce geste est impardonnable._

_Tout à l'heure, Black est venu. Tu sera surpris d'apprendre que nous ne nous sommes pas étripés. Vois ce que tu arrives à nous faire faire : nous nous sommes parler, presque civilement. Il t'attend en bas pour se faire pardonner._

_Je ne t'en demande pas tant pour ma part. Simplement, quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir, je serait à la volière._

_J'envoie cette lettre par ta chouette qui saura t'apaiser comme je n'ai su le faire._

_Séverus._

_« Il s'en veut. Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais du lui parler ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?_

_… Je me suis défendu face à sa violence. Pas comme avec Malefoy. Non. Je ne veux plus penser à cela._

_… J'avais mal aussi. Et…? Cela ne justifier rien. J'ai été odieux. Je l'ai sûrement blessé._

_Mais il ne me dira rien. Je dois m'excuser._

_Une chose à la fois : d'abord Sirius, ensuite Séverus. »_

Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans la couverture, comme un objet précieux qui devait être enveloppée afin d'être protégée de la poussière et du temps.

Puis il sortit, descendit les escaliers et traversa le tableau. Tout d'abord il ne vit que Rémus assis en face du bureau, mais celui-ci lui désigna de la tête un grand chien noir allongé à ses pieds qui sauta sur ces pattes à son entré mais hésita à s'avancer, comme s'il avait peur d'être repoussé. Harry s'agenouilla et tendit sa main :

- Viens.

Timidement il s'avança et le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras, blottissant son visage dans la fourrure drue.

- Il est désolé. Cette histoire lui est montée à la tête. Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Il a réagit comme un con.

Harry leva un regard surprit vers le lycan : _« Rémus prononce des gros mots maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était une spécificité de Sirius ?… »_

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela : je ne fais que répéter, mot pour mot, ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire.

Le jeune homme eut un immense sourire, se releva joyeusement et sautilla jusqu'à la porte :

- Allons dans le parc ! Je n'en peux plus d'être à l'intérieur…

_______________________________________________

Le vampire était debout appuyé contre un poutre qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur : il regardait le crépuscule, ce moment si particulier de la journée puisqu'il annonçait la nuit, royaumes des vampires. Il aurait voulut partager cet instant magique avec son calice… Mais, du haut de son promontoire, il l'avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'amuser gaiement avec le cabot. Sans lui. Harry était heureux, il le sentait, mais il aurait voulut que ce soit lui qui ait crée ce bonheur.

Il entendit de pas dans l'escalier et se retourna, s'apprêtant à renvoyer sèchement celui qui osait le déranger mais il perdit tout désir de renvoie en reconnaissant son calice.

- Harry ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et ne lui répondit rien, le regardant avec, dans les yeux, une lueur malicieuse. Il leva son index fin devant ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de rester silencieux. Séverus acquiesçât. Avec un timide sourire, il lui montra un feuille de papier sur laquelle le vampire put lire :

_Je te pardonne…_

Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Harry leva sa main pour l'interrompre et lui présenta une autre feuille :

_…seulement si tu me pardonnes._

Puis il fixa Séverus, attendant, mi espoir mi crainte, sa réaction. Celui-ci franchit en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait, soulevant les plumes, et le serra dans ses bras, faisant voler les deux feuilles.

- …Merci.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que toutes les plumes soit retombées puis le vampire se détacha un peu :

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Il l'entraîna vers l'ouverture :

- Voilà.

Le vampire se plaça derrière le jeune homme, passant son bras protecteur et possessif autour de sa poitrine.

Harry se sentait bien : adosser contre ce torse puissant, il avait la vue dégagée, pouvant porter son regard au loin… Il laissa ses yeux voguer sur cet océan mauve, violet et bleu nuit. La lune, apparition fantasmagorique, dévoilait peu à peu sa face blanche, aussi blanche que la peau du vampire. A ce moment, il lui parut évident que les vampires étaient des créatures de la nuit. La nuit signifie-t-elle le Mal ? C'est ce que le Phare Veilleur semblait croire. Mais lui, qui était-il pour juger ?

Il soupira et finit par dire, à contre cœur :

- Mordez-moi. Je sais que vous en avez envie.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner : votre bouche est juste à côté de ma gorge, je sens votre souffle, vous êtes silencieux et figé ce qui signifie que vous essayer de vous retenir ce qui est d'autant plus pénible car c'est le début de la nuit.

_« Harry est fascinant : il ne lit pas mes émotions mais a vu droit en moi alors que je sens les sienne et j'ai toujours du mal à le comprendre. Il me propose de le mordre alors que c'est particulièrement douloureux pour lui. » _

- C'est vrai : j'ai soif. Mais si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te toucherais pas.

- Arrêtez de tergiverser et faites-le, demanda le jeune homme sentant sa détermination s'effriter.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?… Vous n'y pouvez rien. _« C'est moi qui ne supporte pas. »_

Le vampire détacha son bandeau de tissu, dévoilant sa nuque blanche sur laquelle était dessinée deux gouttes noires dont une plus petite de moitié que la première.

- Ta marque est la même que moi sauf que tu as eut le droit à deux gouttes.

- Quelle originalité, siffla Harry.

Il ne répondit pas. Une seule chose occupait son esprit : la nuque offerte de son calice…

_« Enfin. Qu'on en finisse. »_

Deux dagues le transpercèrent et le temps ne s'écoula plus qu'au rythme de ces lames de douleur qui le submergeaient.

Il planta ses crocs dans la gorge de son calice et le temps ne s'écoula plus que selon le ressac de sang qui mourrait dans ses lèvres.

Quand il se retira, Harry avait perdu conscience.

_« Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis désolé ? Je suis désolé d'aimer cela alors que tu en souffres. »_

____________________________________________________

- Harry… Harry !… Réveilles-toi, fit une voix inquiète et lointaine.

Cependant, il s'y accrocha désespérément : elle était rassurante par rapport à ce qui l'entourait et il voulait la suivre, fuir de ce cimetière morbide.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Cauchemar… murmura-t-il.

Ainsi, ils étaient revenus. Pourquoi cet espoir insensé qu'il en serait débarrassé ? Ils étaient gravés en lui d'une encre qui jamais ne s'efface : d'une encre rouge sang. Il se remit à trembler.

- S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi dans vos bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il demandait. Séverus en fut surpris mais son calice se sentait vraiment mal. Tellement mal qu'il l'avait perçu par le Lien et, quand il s'était approché de lui, il avait compris qu'Harry était incapable de se réveiller, prisonnier de son rêve.

Doucement, il glissa ses bras autour de la fine poitrine de jeune homme et l'attira contre lui. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui et, malgré la peau froide du vampire, il arrêta de trembler.

Au bout d'un moment, Séverus demanda :

- Racontes-moi.

Harry tressaillit.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Harry, ne les laisses pas en toi, ne les laisses pas te détruire. Tu dois les faire sortir, les détacher de toi, sinon ils continueront de tourbillonner en toi. Dis-moi.

_« Non, je préfère cela que de voir le dégoût dans votre regard. »_

- Si c'est de ma réaction dont tu as peur, je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai fait des atrocités lors de la Guerre, je ne me permettrais en aucun cas de te juger, précisa Séverus qui sembla avoir suivit le cours de sa pensée.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, indécis : « Peut-être que je pourrais… Je ne lui dirais pas tout mais… Juste une fois… Pour les partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour que je ne sois plus seul. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura, comme pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de quelqu'un :

- Au début, je suis dans un endroit petit, clos, sombre. Cette noirceur m'oppresse, je me recroqueville, j'étouffe… Mais il faut que je tienne. Des bruits de pas puis une raie blanche jaillit : c'est le signal, je tend ma main, attrape un petit cordon et le tire. La lumière se fait, mais j'ai déjà changé de lieu. Maintenant, je suis debout dans une plaine, mordu par le vent glaciale. Je ne suis pas seul. Autour de moi sont allongé mes parents, main dans la main, quelque pas plus loin il y a Cédric, à côté de lui je reconnais Tom. Puis je vois Théodore Nott et les parents de Malefoy. Ils sont tous si beaux, endormit. Je suis le seul éveillé, le seul vivant. Puis je regarde au loin, et j'en vois d'autre. C'est un champs de morts emmitouflé par le brouillard qui colle humide à mes épaules.

Il se tut, se remémorant la fin de son rêve : _« Je baisse à nouveau la tête et je voyais, à mes pieds, mon propre corps étendu dans une tâche rouge. »_


	10. Chapter 10

Lundi :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à nouveau dans le lit de Séverus. Il se promit que c'était la dernière fois : certes il était confortable, spacieux mais il était tellement grand qu'il n'arrivait pas à le réchauffer, il n'y était pas à sa place.

Il se leva et vit que le vampire n'était pas dans la salle, mais le tableau était ouvert. Il trouva Séverus à son bureau, massacrant des copies à coup d'encre rouge. Généralement, c'est ce que subissait la sienne : il recevait son parchemin barré un trait diagonal avec, dans la marge une bulle carmin. Secrètement, il avait toujours admiré le talent de son professeur pour tracer des lignes parfaitement droites. L'habitude certainement.

- Pauvres copies. Qu'ont-elles fait pour que vous les martyrisiez ainsi ?

- Nous sommes lundi.

Lundi. Il n'avait pas réalisé. C'était la reprise des cours. C'était subir le regard des autres. C'était s'éloigner du vampire.

Cette dernière constatation était la pire.

- Combien de temps peut tenir un calice loin du vampire ?

- Cela dépend de lui.

_« Alors pas longtemps. Combien de temps ai-je tenu hier ? Une heure ? Peut-être une et demi ?…_

_Et ce matin, combien ai-je d'heure de cours aujourd'hui ? _

_Trois. »_

- Cela ira ?

_« Il faudra bien… »_ soupira intérieurement le jeune homme.

- Pourrais-je venir vous voir à midi ?

- Bien sur.

- Alors oui, je tiendrai le coup, assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante.

Mais le vampire sentait son inquiétude.

_________________________________________

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle aucun regard ne se tourna vers lui. _« Peut-être ont-ils enfin compris ?… »_ Il auraient presque été heureux si seulement les élèves ne lui avaient pas jeté des coups d'œil à la dérobé alors qu'il traversait la salle.

_« De mieux en mieux : maintenant ils se cachent… S'ils se croient discret, ils se trompent lourdement… Mais enfin ils ne peuvent pas se retenir !? Non. C'est donc maladif chez eux. »_

Il s'installa à côté de ses amis et Ron lui demanda :

- Alors, tu as survécu à tes deux parrains ?

- Oui après explications houleuses, colère et excuses, ils ont fini par accepter.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Neuville et lui déclara joyeusement :

- Cela fera dix mornilles.

- Mais tu avais dit contre un chien et un loup-garou enragés… objecta ce dernier.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas préciser que c'était ses deux parrains…

Harry le regarda, surpris et amusé puis il fit, faussement dramatique :

- Cela fait des paris malhonnêtes dans mon dos et cela se dit être mon meilleurs ami ?…

- Comprends moi, Harry : panne sèche de Chocogrenouille. J'étais desepéré…

- Ron et les Chocogrenouilles, une grande histoire d'Amour… sourit ce dernier.

- …Et je m'amuse comme je peux quand mon meilleur ami n'est pas là.

Cette fois, la voix était teintée de reproches.

_« Ron va mal prendre le fait que je quitte le dortoir. Surtout que je serais dans les appartements de Séverus. Peut-être pourrais-je leur montrer le lieu ? Non, ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je suis attaché à cette tour en ruine. Devrais-je leur expliquer que je n'ai jamais eut de coin à moi ? Non, cela nécessiterai que je leur éclaircisse mes onze première année de ma vie et cela je ne veux pas. Ces souvenirs là sont bien mieux tapit dans le fond de mon esprit, jamais remués, jamais touchés._

_Même s'ils viennent te visiter, la nuit ?_

_Oui, même s'ils me hantent… »_

Harry préféra changer de sujet :

- Hermione, je voulais te demander, de quelle couleur est l'absinthe ?

- Verte, bien sur.

- Encore cette couleur, murmura Harry, entre ses dents.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? l'interrogea son amie.

- Trop Serpentard, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Pourtant, c'est la couleur de tes yeux, remarqua la jeune fille en le fixant.

____________________________________________________

La première heure de cours fut supportable. Avec ses amis, il redécouvrit ses petits problèmes à deux sous, il redécouvrit qu'il avait droit d'être un insouciant jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Chose qu'il oubliait souvent ces derniers temps.

A la deuxième heure, cela se corsa, l'angoisse monta en flèche en lui. Ron se pencha même vers lui et lui murmura :

- Harry, arrêtes avec tes mains.

Il posa un regard surpris sur son meilleur ami :

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu les tords tellement que cela me fait mal.

Il les observa et vit ses jointures blanchies, sa peau couverte de traces d'ongles.

La troisième heure fut un supplice. Il était incapable de se concentrer, ses yeux déviant inexorablement vers la fenêtre que les nuages traversaient lentement, vitesse escargot.

La sonnerie retentit comme une délivrance. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais une main couverte de tâches de rousseur le retint :

- Tu vas _le_ retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha simplement de la tête.

- Harry, on ne te voit plus. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, tu apparais, maintenant tu disparais à nouveau… Et même quand tu es là, tu es absent. Qu'est devenu mon meilleur ami ?

- Je suis devenu calice, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé, Ron ! Regardes mes mains : elles tremblent… Expliques-moi pourquoi ?!… Non, tu ne le peux pas parce que tu ne l'a jamais ressentit, ce sentiment qui me dévore : l'angoisse… Crois-tu que c'est agréable pour moi ?! Je suis adicte comme un camé qui cherche drogue ! J'ai besoin de _lui _à en avoir mal ! Alors, avant de critiquer, vien dans ma tête ! Trouve un remède !

Harry se tut, reprenant son souffle, puis il murmura :

- Moi, je n'en ai qu'un.

Et il partit. Il ne vit pas qu'une ombre le suivait, quand il fut dans un couloir désert, il s'effondra contre le mur : _« Qu'ai-je encore fait ? _

_"J'ai hurlé sur mon meilleur ami. J'ai ai hurlé sur Ron alors qu'il m'exprimait simplement son inquiétude. Il a raison : je ne suis plus moi-même. »_

Il entendit quelqu'un applaudir derrière lui :

- Alors là, Potter, bravo. Jeter la Belette comme tu l'as fait était grandiose. Dommage que tu ne sois pas resté pour voir la douleur se peindre sur son visage. Je te respecte presque pour ce moment délectable.

Soudain Malefoy fut devant lui :

- J'ai bien dit « presque ».

Harry l'ignora : parler ne serait qu'attiser sa haine. Il chercha sa magie en lui, mais ne la trouva pas.

- Tu restes silencieux et tu dois sûrement te mordre les lèvres de cette manière si sensuelle que tu as de le faire. Dis-moi, tu as perdu ta langue ou tu as retenu ma leçon d'hier ?…

- …

- Hum… J'aime te voir m'obéir. J'aime te faire taire, car tu t'es tut, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne lui a rien dit… Non, tu es trop fier. Et tu as honte, honte de ne pas m'avoir repousser, honte de t'être laissé toucher par un autre.

_« Oui, j'ai honte. Oui, je m'en veux. Et contre cela, ma magie ne peut rien faire. » _

- Depuis hier, tu m'as manqué. C'est incroyable comme je tiens à toi. A ton corps. A ton sang. Il a une odeur particulière, le sais-tu ? Douce, pure et chaude. Oui, il y a de la chaleur en toi, plus qu'en les autres. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu m'attires comme un papillon.

Il se tut quelques instant puis il leva sa main blanche pour caresser la joue de Harry :

- Ne me touche pas.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre et sentit un de ses os craquer. Face à la douleur, il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffer par une main sur sa bouche.

- Chuuut. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'entende, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Malefoy sur ses lèvres le brûlaient plus qu'un crucio.

- Ton sang s'affole. M'excite. Il a toujours eut cet effet sur moi. Et toi, tu ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'en perdre un peu plus à chaque match, pour me provoquer.

Un autre coup s'abattit, il sentit immédiatement le sang lui venir à la bouche et il se mit à tousser de manière incontrôlable. Malefoy avait arrêté de le regarder, il fixait sa main qui était quelque instants plus tôt sur la bouche d'Harry : rouge. Le jeune homme brun glissa le long du mur, secoué par une violente quinte de toux.

- Intéressant…

Des lèvres bleues se posèrent sur les siennes, carmins, et une langue vint essuyer ce liquide qui l'écœurait. Maintenant il avait l'impression de comprimer un brasier dans sa poitrine, mais le brasier serait étouffé car il ne pouvait respirer.

____________________________________

Toute la mâtinée, le vampire avait sentit un vide se creuser en lui et il avait aussi sentit l'angoisse de son calice monter. Il avait résisté pour deux, maintenant, il lui fallait sa drogue !

D'où venait cette brusque colère ?

_« Harry, calmes-toi et viens… » _

Mais de longues minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là. Ses émotions se transformèrent, devinrent plus profondes, comme déjà ancrées en lui, plus douloureuses aussi. Beaucoup plus douloureuses. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, c'était de la souffrance, quelqu'un le blessait. Il se jeta hors de son bureau, essayant de se remémorer le dernier cours d'Harry. Finalement, il arriva devant la salle d'histoire de la magie où il y avait Weasley, Granger… Mais pas son calice.

- OÙ EST-IL ?

- Il est partit…

Il ne l'écoutait plus : un délicieuse odeur de sang lui parvenait. L'odeur d'Harry. Il laissa ses pas, martelant le sol, être guidé par elle et il trouva Malefoy embrassant son calice. Du sang coulait entre eux.

A cette vue, il perdit contrôle, son instinct prit le dessus. Il avait touché son calice. Il avait fait du mal à son calice. Il allait le tuer. Il se jeta sur le jeune vampire et les coups pleuvaient sur lui, mais il ne se défendait pas : obsédé par le sang d'Harry, il ne s'était jamais nourrit correctement et, bien qu'il vint d'en boire, il restait faible.

_«Vas-y, frappes. Avec un peu de chance, je ne me réveillerais jamais, demeurant éternellement entre la vie et la mort. Quelle douce perspective n'est-ce pas ?_

_Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je veux quitter ce monde qui m'est un enfer. »_

Sa colère noire fut percée d'un timide murmure :

- …Séverus… Non…

Le vampire suspendit son poing et Harry ferma les yeux : il avait retenu le vampire, peut-être avait-il sauver Malefoy, mais surtout, il avait sauver Séverus. Maintenant, il avait fait son boulot, il pouvait s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Il détestait attendre.

Mais ces heures là furent les plus longues car il attendait dévoré par les remords : depuis combien de temps son calice se faisait-il battre ? Et s'il avait compris que c'était cela qu'il lui avait caché, la veille ? Et s'il avait réagit plus tôt ? Et s'il avait amener plus vite, au lieu de frapper Malefoy ?

Soudain il entendit des pas s'approcher doucement de lui :

- Avec des « si », on peut refaire le monde, dit simplement Granger.

Elle fixait d'un regard vide les portes closes de l'infirmerie, comme si elle voyait plus loin :

- Avant de devenir votre calice, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que s'il partait à l'Asily, il en mourrait. Je connais Harry, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé à tant. Alors, quelque soit l'état dans lequel il en ressortira, permettez-moi de vous remercier : vous l'avez sauvé.

Il ne dit rien, mais accepta silencieusement.

Malgré la présence de la jeune fille, ces heures furent les pires de sa vie car ils attendaient dans le doute, ne sachant pas si Harry allait vivre.

Au bout d'un temps, Weasley le rejoint, puis Lupin et Black.

Enfin les portes de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrirent, tous se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble et Pomfresh en sortit, son uniforme blanc tâché de sang.

- Il vivra.

Profonds soupirs.

- Mais il avait plusieurs cotes brisées, l'une a perforée son poumon gauche, j'ai du lui retirer. Il est aussi profondément blessé intérieurement : actuellement, il est dans le coma.

Un lourd silence tomba le temps que chacun intègre, puis Séverus posa la question que tous se posait :

- Va-t-il s'en remettre ?

- Physiquement, oui, même s'il restera fragile. Moralement, cela dépend de lui. Il est combatif.

- Peut-on aller le voir ?

- Séverus, oui. Il a besoin de contact avec vous pour réaffirmer le Lien. Soyez très doux avec lui.

Le vampire entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit de son calice. Celui-ci était torse nu, un bandage entourant sa poitrine et un pansement recouvrait sa bouche. Sa peau, sous les rayons de la lune, paraissait aussi pâle que les draps blancs et on aurait pu le confondre avec une poupée de porcelaine s'il n'avait pas, très faiblement, respirer.

- Harry, merci d'être en vie.

Puis il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le visage de son calice, redessinant ses traits qu'il connaissait par cœur et il lui sembla que le jeune homme frémissait, à moins que ce ne soit le fruit de son espérance.

_____________________________________

_"Ni blanc, ni noir. Je suis dans le gris, le neutre. J'aime cette couleur : entre le ying et le yang, la lumière et les ténèbres, elle est universelle. Nous sommes tous gris. D'un gris plus ou moins foncé. _

_Ce lieu m'est connut : après mon combat contre Voldemort, je suis venu m'y réfugier, j'avais besoin de calme. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas seul : à mes côtés, je vois deux lames. Entrangement, elles ne font pas peur. Elles sont comme les défenses d'un éléphant : imposantes mais rassurantes. Je pose ma main sur elles, leur surface métallique est lisse, dur et froide. _

_Devant moi se tient Malefoy. Encore lui. J'observe sa posture, altière comme toujours, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je lui ai envié la noblesse de ces gestes, tandis que les miens sont si maladroits._

_Il me dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il aurait voulut faire de moi son calice, depuis le début. Il me dit que je dois y retourner, que lui va rester ici, si je le lui permets. _

_Je le regarde dans les yeux, y cherchant le piège, mais je ne l'y trouve pas, par contre j'effleure deux opalines cendrées. Elles adoucissent son visage. Autrefois, elles étaient d'un argent électrique, comme l'éclair dans l'orage. Maintenant leur gris est celui des nuages des poètes : inoffensifs et rêveurs._

_Lentement, je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que je suis d'accord._

_Tout à coup, un épais brouillard se referme sur lui tandis que je m'éloigne à une vitesse effrayante, la dernière chose que je vois est son regard. Triste. _

_J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, comme si une enclume était posée sur ma poitrine. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer, mais l'oxygène ne parvient pas jusqu'à mes poumons, j'avale de l'eau." _

Les deux êtres étaient immobiles, comme dans une photo. L'homme debout enveloppait d'un regard celui qui dormait. Soudain, la respiration de ce dernier devint erratique.

_« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Une alarme se déclencha et l'Infirmière entra dans la pièce :

- Il fait une crise…

Elle arriva près d'eux et dicta d'un ton professionnel :

- Posez votre main sur sa cage thoracique. Maintenant appuyez, doucement. Relâchez. Recommencez.

Au bout d'un temps, le vampire constata :

- Sa respiration a repris un rythme normal.

Puis il se tourna vers Pomfresh :

- Pourquoi me l'avoir fait faire ?

Le contact physique avec les autres est difficile à supporter pour un calice. Quand vous le touchez, il s'apaise, c'est automatique. De plus, il fera d'autres crises, il est impératif que vous appreniez à le soulager.

Le vampire resta silencieux, vérifiant à nouveau la respiration du jeune homme.

- Bien. Au moins, il a repris conscience.

Séverus releva un regard interrogateur vers elle :

- Il n'est plus dans le coma, il dort, précisa-t-elle.

- Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

- Quand il sera prêt.

_« Que suis-je sensé comprendre ? Dans un jour ? Dans un mois ? Dans un an ?… _

_Je ne peux pas le laisser ici, il a toujours détesté l'infirmerie. De plus, demain, les élèves s'agglutineront devant les portes, cette curiosité malsaine l'énerverait… Il faut que je le reconduise à nos appartements, là-bas il sera au calme et je pourrais veiller sur lui. » _

Maintenant, il a besoin d'un peu d'air frais et pur. Pas de l'air aseptisé de l'Infirmerie. Pourriez-vous le porter dans le parc ? demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui, je crois qu'il apprécierait. Ce sera bientôt le lever de soleil, il a toujours aimer ce moment me semble-t-il. Quand je rentrais de chasse, je le voyait souvent, se promener, seul dans la rosée du matin. Cette vision était un de mes petits plaisirs. »_

Il se pencha, passa délicatement ses bras sous les jambes et le torse de son calice, puis il le souleva très doucement. Il atteint la porte en quelques enjambées, mais s'arrêta devant et, le dos tourner, déclara :

- Nous allons dans le parc, mais nous ne reviendrons pas. Je le ramène à nos appartements.

- …Possessif ? demanda l'Infirmière dans un demi sourire.

- Attentionné, rétorqua-t-il en sortant.

__________________________________________

Harry papillonna des yeux. L'aube s'étirait sur le ciel. C'était un moment qu'il aimait particulièrement car il sonnait la fin de la nuit. Il se sentait bien, réchauffer par les premiers rayons du soleil, rafraîchit par des bras froids. L'équilibre parfait. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de Séverus, fermé. Il voulut lui parler, mais ses lèvres étaient prisonnières d'un pansement. Alors le jeune homme souleva sa main effleura de ses doigts la joue rugueuse de l'homme. Comme le vampire ne réagissait pas, il continua, suivant ses traits pour mieux les graver en lui.

Tout d'abord, Séverus crut rêver cette caresse. Il s'était figé, ne voulant pas effrayer cette fée légère. Mais elle n'avait pas disparut, bien au contraire, elle avait butinée, comme un papillon, un peu partout sur son visage pourtant sans couleur. N'y tenant plus, il baissa son regard et plongea dans deux verres de la Fée Verte (= désigne l'absinthe).

Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Quand le soleil se fut complètement dégagé de l'horizon, la main d'Harry se détacha doucement de sa peau, comme à regret, et désigna le pansement qui lui recouvrait la bouche.

- Voudrais-tu que je te le retire ?

Son calice hocha de la tête.

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse avec un jeune homme aussi adorable et aussi fragile qu'un oisillon, nicher dans mes bras ?

Les yeux d'Harry sourirent et ses joues rougirent.

- Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Sur ce, le vampire se pencha et commença à lui enlever à l'aide de ses crocs. C'était une torture pour lui : il était si proche qu'il entendait son sang battre, que l'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait comme un parfum, un faux mouvement, et il la déchirait. Mais il fit preuve d'une douceur infinie et lui ôta sans douleur. Puis il déposa dans les doigts de son calice et déclara :

- Vraiment, le goût du désinfectant… Pas terrible. J'ai déjà connu bien mieux…

_« Comme la saveur de ton sang… » _

- Comme la saveur de tes lèvres… Harry, puis-je ?…

_« Oui. Embrassez-moi. Posez vous lèvres là où les siennes se sont posés. Effacez leur trace. Effacez sa trace. Je suis si sale… »_

Séverus posa ses lèvres sur celles de son calice et ragea intérieurement en les sentant meurtries. Il passa sa langue sur les cicatrices, comme pour se les approprier. Puis il sentit l'irrépressible envie de le marquer à son tour, de le proclamer comme sien. Mais il se retint : il l'avait déjà blesser une fois, il ne referait pas cette erreur.

Finalement, le vampire se détacha quand il sentit qu'Harry manquait d'air. En effet, celui-ci respirait de manière désordonnée, sa main placée sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le bandage est si serré que l'air ne rentre pas dans mes poumons ?…

Séverus soupira : le moment était venu de lui révéler la vérité.

- Parce que tu n'en as plus qu'un. Poumon.

Puis il lui expliqua. Harry l'écoutait et palissait. Quand il eut terminé, toutes couleurs avaient désertées son visage : sa peau était devenue blanche comme neige et il aurait pu être pris pour le jeune frère du vampire…

_« Faible. Mon corps l'a toujours été. _

_Gamin, leurs vêtements, pourtant trop amples, ne pouvaient cacher mon corps chétif et noueux. Ma peau, pourtant noircie de poussière et striée de cicatrices parfois encore rouges, ne pouvait cacher mes os trop saillants. J'ai connu la faim, cet animal qui se nichait dans mon ventre, grognant comme pour les menacer ou pour me soutenir. J'ai été battu, pendant des années. Et ce corps m'a toujours trahit : refusant d'effacer les marques de leurs coups, dévoilant aux autres l'enfant malingre que j'ai été. Pourtant, personne, pas même leurs voisins, n'a jamais voulut voir. Il était tellement plus simple d'ignorer cet être fantôme : à leurs yeux, je n'existaient pas._

_Et ce corps que je déteste porte sa marque. Chaque jour, elle me rappelle que j'ai causé la mort de mes propres parents._

_Ce corps qui ne me permettra peut-être plus de courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Qui ne me permettra peut-être plus de dévaler le parc en laissant les herbes hautes caresser ma paume. Qui ne me permettra plus de rester allongé sous les arbre en regardant le pollen tomber autour de moi comme la neige du printemps. _

_Je hais ce corps, plus simple à briser qu'une allumette. »_

Séverus s'apprêta à le ramener dans leurs appartements, mais son calice dont le regard s'était perdu dans les arbres, murmura :

- Non, restons encore un peu, l'air est doux.

Sa voix si lourde de désespoir fit rouler un de ses larmes sur sa joue, pareil à une gouttelette de rosée. D'autre goûtes suivirent.

Séverus le ramena dans leurs appartements sans prononcer une parole : il n'y avait rien à dire mais tout à admettre. Il le déposa délicatement sur le matelas et s'apprêta à s'éloigner, pour le lui laisser le temps d'accepter, mais une main légère le retint :

_« Non. Ne partez pas. Ne m'abandonnez pas. Pas maintenant… »_

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans ce geste qu'à ce contact, il sentit toute la détresse de son calice le traverser. En réponse, le vampire s'avança sur le lit et l'enlaça. Harry crocheta maladroitement ses bras à son cou et enfouit sa tête dans sa chemise.

_« …Pas maintenant, alors que j'ai tant besoin de vous. »_


	12. Chapter 12

Il se réveilla avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir une boule de pétanque dans la poitrine. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il eut l'impression que la boule s'alourdissait encore un peu.

Des doigts, surgis de nulle part, caressèrent sa joue, l'apaisant instantanément. Seulement alors, il remarqua que son oreiller était dur et froid.

- Calmes-toi. Tout va bien.., fit une voix qu'il entendait raisonner dans les profondeurs de ce qui lui servait de coussin.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea dans deux gouffres.

_« Il paraît que le noir n'est pas une couleur. Je n'en étais pas sûr. Cependant, la nuit, le ciel est noir, de cette couleur indéfinissable entre le bleu abyssal de l'océan et le violet, mélange du rouge sang et du noir mort. Peut-être ne la considère-t-on pas comme une couleur car elle est infinie ? Pourtant, elle teinte les iris qui me regardent. Et il m'est évident qu'ils ont une couleur, troublante. _

_Il faut que je détourne les yeux, sinon je vais m'y perdre, pour l'éternité. A moins que ne je sois déjà perdu ?… »_

Il soupira et déclara :

- J'aimerais aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Séverus commença à passer ses bras autour de son corps, mais Harry l'arrêta :

- Non. En marchant.

_« Indépendance. Je veux la retrouver car elle est synonyme de liberté. _

_Guérison. Je veux guérir, et vite, pour qu'ils n'aient plus à s'occuper de mon infirmité, pour que je ne sois plus un fardeau. Pour que je ne voix plus dans leur regard à quel point je suis différent. »_

Le vampire était sur le point de protester mais, face à la détermination qu'il lut en son calice, il ravala ses mots.

Le jeune homme s'assit, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, puis il tendit sa main et l'agrippa à la colonne du lit. Il se hissa debout et il lui sembla être la dernière feuille d'automne, qui se raccroche désespérément à sa branche, comme si sa chute marquait le début l'hiver. Mais elle vacille, léchée par le vent de décembre.

Lorsque le monde cessa de tanguer autour de lui, il tourna la tête vers Séverus, qui s'était levé et avait les muscles bandés, prêt à bondir s'il lâchait prise.

- Je crois que je vais tout de même avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide… murmura-t-il.

- Je le crois aussi.

Le vampire se rapprocha de lui, glissa son bras derrière sa taille et Harry abandonna son pilier de bois pour se cramponner à ce corps de marbre.

Ce fut long. Le plus dur fut les quelques marches. Quand la salle de bain ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il crut hurler de bonheur, mais sa respiration difficile ne le lui permit pas. Enfin, il s'adossa à la porte, soulagé et essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper son souffle qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. _« Au pied mon souffle ! »_

_« Il va faire une crise. » _

Soudain une main se posa sur sa mâchoire, l'emprisonnant, et des lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit une bouffée fraîche lui être insufflée. Harry inspira profondément, puis l'air lui fut retiré : expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Le vampire dictait le rythme ; lui respirait, enfin. Au bout d'un moment, Séverus retira ses lèvres et posa son menton sur la tête du jeune homme, pour se calmer. Ce dernier constata :

- Merci. Vous avez retrouvé mon souffle, j'en étais incapable.

- Tu y arriveras, petit calice.

A ce surnom, Harry rit doucement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant l'un de l'autre, puis Harry les rappela à la réalité :

- Y arriverais-je un jour, à cette fichue salle de bain ?

Le vampire se détacha et ils sentirent tout deux un vide désagréable mais Harry était déterminé à voir. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, ferma la porte, s'avança jusqu'au miroir et, les doigts tremblant, enleva les boutons de sa chemise. Après s'y être repris à plusieurs fois, il la laissa glisser à terre, dévoilant sa poitrine.

_« Cela ne se voit pas. Il n'y a pas de différence. _

_Pourtant, je le sais. C'est mon poumon gauche. Celui sous mon cœur. Bien sur, ma cage thoracique est indemne. Cette cage, dont mes os sont des barreaux, a laissé s'échapper son oiseau. Il s'est envolé mais a abandonné un endroit vide. Vide et douloureux. »_

- Harry…

Le vampire se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir, noyé dans ses pensées.

- Je souffre, n'est ce pas ? finit-il par demander en baissant les yeux pour ne plus voir son reflet.

- Oui. _« Tu as mal, au plus profond de toi. Dans ton corps, comme dans ton esprit. » _Pomfresh m'a donné une pommade pour apaiser la douleur. Mais il faut que j'enlève ton bandage… fit le vampire en s'avançant vers lui.

_« Enlever le bandage. Montrer mon dos. Montrer les cicatrices des coups. »_

- Non.

Le jeune homme referma ses bras autour de son torse en signe de protection et s'éloigna rapidement.

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il les voit. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre cela. _

_Pourquoi ? N'as-tu toujours pas confiance en lui ? N'est-il pas la personne en laquelle tu veux faire le plus confiance ? _

_J'ai confiance en Hermione et Ron, je ne leur ai jamais dit pour autant. _

_Mais Hermione l'a sûrement deviné. Et Ron a du les voir dans les vestiaires. Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais fait aucun commentaire. Je leur en suis reconnaissant._

_As-tu peur de leurs réactions ? De sa réaction ?_

_Oui, j'ai peur. Quelle lâcheté, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je ne peux l'empêcher. Que pensera-t-il de moi quand il découvrira que je me suis laissé battre ? Pire, que je me suis laissé battre par des moldus ? Mais surtout, lui montrer, c'est l'accepter comme réel, c'est le voir moi-même, c'est me rendre compte de la monstruosité de mes cicatrices, de la monstruosité de mon corps, de ma monstruosité. _

_Alors, ne regarde pas. Montres-lui, mais ne regardes pas. » _

Au bout d'un silence tendu, Séverus s'avança d'un pas. Le jeune homme n'esquissa aucun geste, mais ne recula pas non plus : il le regarda simplement, résigné. En quelques enjambées de plus, il fut près de lui et il le souleva dans ses bras. Face au visage interrogateur que levait son calice, il s'expliqua :

- Pas ici.

Harry hocha la tête : _« Pas ici, pas devant le miroir. »_

Puis il le porta jusqu'à la salle principale et le déposa sur le grand canapé de cuir noir.

_« Les carreaux bleutés de la fenêtre jettent sur ma peau la lueur blafarde de la lune. Ma peau qui a toujours été si blanchâtre me semble blême sur ce tissus noir. _

_Comment peut-il continuer à me regarder, moi qui suis si pâle, si maigre ?… » _

_« Sa peau blanche se détache sur le canapé noir, comme si elle cherchait à apporter la lumière au cuir ténébreux. Léger, fragile et irréel, il ressemble à un ange. _

_Ne disparaît jamais mon ange. Rappelles-toi, tu m'appartiens. Pourtant, même si je t'ai enchaîné à moi, j'ai l'impression que cette règle ne s'applique pas à toi : le calice m'appartient, Harry ne m'appartiendra jamais. » _

Il commença à dégrafer le bandage : il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir réel. De son côté, le jeune homme avait les mains crispé et fixait la fenêtre, comptant silencieusement les losanges, pour ne pas voir la cicatrice sur sa poitrine, le regard de Séverus sur ses cicatrices… La dernière bande alla s'échouer sur le sol, il ferma les yeux : sa vue s'était brouillée de larmes et Séverus le détailla, pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable.

- Tes cicatrices sont belles, Harry. Elles disent ton courage, ta ténacité.

- Ne dites pas cela. Votre Marque est une cicatrice et vous la détestez.

- Oui, je la déteste car ce qu'elle raconte m'est douloureux. Cependant, elle me rappelle que je ne dois jamais oublier ce passé, car il fait partie de moi, car jamais je ne devrais refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Il sursauta en sentant les doigts froids enduit d'un baume suivant ce rail de chemin de fer gravé sur sa peau. Puis les doigts sortir du sentier battu, partant à la découverte de sa poitrine, traçant de grands cercles qui lui arrachèrent des frissons. Séverus retira un à un ses doigts et n'es laissa plus qu'un, contact entre eux deux.

- Harry, je veux te faire l'amour…

La voix était un peu rauque. Un peu vibrante aussi.

_« Vois-tu, Harry, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. J'ai couché avec des corps. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Tout est différent. Car je t'aime. Et j'ai tellement peur de te salir. Et j'ai tellement peur de te faire mal. Saurais-je me contrôler ?… » __« Il veut me faire l'amour. Pourtant, il a vu mon corps, il a vu mes cicatrices… Serait-ce possible que je ne le dégoûte pas ?…_

_Je lui appartiens, pourtant il me le demande. Donc je peux refuser. Mais en ai-je vraiment envie ?_

_Je ne l'ai jamais fait, il le sait. Il serait mon premier, mon seul. Car je ne pourrait supporter que quelqu'un d'autre me touche. Pourtant Malefoy m'a touché. _

_Plus jamais. » _

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

_« Tu es si pur. Si doux. Si beau. »_

- Gardes les yeux fermés.

Les doigts se remirent en marche. Une autre main entra dans la danse, le faisant sursauter. Il aimait moins celle-ci car elle profitait que son attention soit fixée sur l'autre pour surgir et le prendre au dépourvu.

- Tu trembles, lui fit remarquer Séverus.

- Mais je vous fais confiance…

Le vampire s'installa au dessus de lui, faisant exprès d'envelopper son visage de son haleine fraîche. Harry se calqua automatiquement au rythme de ce souffle et Séverus eut un sourire satisfait.

- Calmes-toi. Tout ira bien.

- J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part… marmonna le jeune homme.

L'homme se pencha à son oreille et susurra :

- Laisses-moi faire… Tout ira bien.

- Vous vous répétez.

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement :

- Je veux t'entendre, laisses-toi aller.

_« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cela fait bien longtemps que mon corps n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans vos bras… » _

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut. Le vampire ne répondit rien, mais sa langue descendit vers le cou de son calice, endroit qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Ce dernier gémit doucement. Les mains de Séverus descendirent prendre les siennes et les levèrent au dessus de sa tête. Harry ne résista pas et garda sagement les yeux fermés bien qu'il ait la très nette impression de déjà vu : sa première morsure… L'homme observait sa réaction et, voyant qu'il s'abandonnait à lui, il lui fit la promesse silencieuse :

_« Tu vas m'appartenir, mais d'une tout autre façon que lorsque je te mord. Et cette fois, tu n'auras pas mal. » _

Une main posée sur celles de son calice, l'autre alla se loger sur ses hanches, faisant tressaillir le jeune homme. Sa langue n'était pas en reste et descendait vers le téton gauche autour duquel elle tourna un bon moment. Il n'était plus qu'un bouton de chair lorsqu'elle daigna le laper. Harry sentit sa température corporelle grimper de quelques degrés. Maintenant, il en était certain, sans le contact avec la peau froide du vampire, il se serait enflammé : il se consumait. Les lèvres glacée enveloppèrent son téton, l'aspirant légèrement et il lui sembla avec soulagement qu'un peu de cette chaleur brûlante lui était pompé. Séverus sentait le cœur d'Harry battre sous ses lèvres, comme s'il l'embrassait. Lui, son cœur ne battait plus, mais il l'avait depuis longtemps donné au jeune homme.

- Séverus… parvint à chuchoter celui-ci.

- Je sais : tu es incandescent…

Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Le vampire releva le buste et fit glisser sa chemise au sol, dévoilant son torse sculpté aux yeux fascinés de son calice. Ce simple regard l'excita plus qu'une caresse et il s'allongea lentement sur lui. Sa tête était posée sur sa clavicule et il entendait sa jugulaire battre. Quel son apaisant. Un de ses bras s'était glissé sous la taille fine, serrant ce corps chaud contre lui, tout en veillant à ne pas l'étouffer, tandis que l'autre jouait avec l'élastique du pantalon du jeune homme. Enfin elle franchit cette barrière et alla effleurer la toison d'Harry qui frémit. N'y tenant plus, il empoigna la hampe dressée et tout deux se tendirent. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de son calice et celui-ci agrippa l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir noir.

Ensuite commença une douce et lente torture au terme de laquelle il murmura :

- S'il vous plaît…

Il était tiraillé entre appréhension et désir, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Si je te fais mal, n'essaye pas de me le cacher. Je le sentirais par le Lien.

La main laissa son membre de côté et ses doigts allèrent titiller son anneau de chair. Puis un, plus téméraire que les autres, s'immisça en lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais pas vraiment désagréable non plus. Se sentant sûrement seul, un deuxième doigt le rejoint. Cette fois, il eut mal. Les doigts jouaient en lui. Puis un troisième le pénétra et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

_« Transcendé. De part en part. Comme lors de la morsure. Quoiqu'au cour de la morsure, je n'ai que deux dents à encaisser. Là, il y en a trois. Enfin, selon ce raisonnement, je n'ai qu'un membre à accueillir. _

_Cependant, les deux dagues me perforent en même temps tandis que les doigts se faufilent de manière successive. Et l'entrée du petit dernier ne m'est pas passé inaperçu… Loin de là… Néanmoins, la douleur est noyé dans le plaisir, non ?… _

_Douleur. Plaisir. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. »_

- Chuuut, respires. Cela va passer.

_« Sa voix. Il faut que je me concentre sur lui. Surtout, ne pas m'enterrer dans la douleur. Séverus. »_

Doucement, son calice décontracta puis il se plaça alors entre ses jambes et le pénétra d'un coup car il savait cela moins douloureux. Harry se raidit. Il s'immobilisa, à l'écoute de cette veine qui battait à tout rompre contre son oreille : bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam…

_« Séverus. Séverus. Séverus. Séverus. Séverus. Séverus. Séverus. Séverus… »_

Ses muscles se relâchèrent et le vampire entreprit de débuter de doux coups de rein arrachant des gémissements de souffrance au jeune homme. Harry ne sut quand, mais peu à peu le plaisir s'y mêla. Lorsqu'il fut certain que son calice ne souffrait plus, Séverus se laissa aller à son tour. Ses mouvements se firent plus profonds pourtant ils les amenait toujours plus haut. Ils atteignaient le septième ciel. Enfin, vint l'instant délicieux de la libération et ils crurent s'envoler…

Pendant quelques instants, on entendit seulement sa respiration haletante.

- Harry, calmes-toi… fit le vampire.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ils étaient partis trop haut, si haut que l'oxygène ne comptait plus. Ce manque constant depuis son réveil avait disparut. Alors il voulait rester là, entre le ciel et l'espace, dans les nuages…

- Harry, respires !

Ah, oui, respirer. Cela pouvait être utile. Pour vivre.

- HARRY !

Mais en bas l'attendait Séverus, et le paradis sans Séverus devenait enfer, alors il redescendit.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté de respirer !?

Pourquoi ? Parce que, là-haut, il était bien.

- Ne. Refait. Plus. jamais. Ça.

Il regarda le visage inquiet du vampire, à quelques centimètres du sien et quelque chose le frappa : c'était cet être qui l'avait fait revenir ; s'il avait été seul, il y serait resté. Mais, maintenant, ils n'avaient fait qu'un. Harry lui avait confié une partie de lui-même. Et, même s'il ne savait pas quoi, il avait reçu en échange. Ils étaient enchaînés et unis. Harry ne serait plus jamais seul, mais il ne serait plus jamais complet sans lui. Alors il se battrait, pour rester en vie, pour rester à ses côtés.

- Nous formons un bien étrange couple, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez deux poumons, mais ils ne respirent pas ; je n'ai qu'un poumon, mais il respire pour deux.

(Fin)


End file.
